Naruto a 15 ans!
by Nelio
Summary: Oui, j'ai écrit ça un peu avant les 15 ans de Naruto, le manga lui-même. Une fic censée être un cadeau pour des potes mais arrivant aussi à point nommé. Lesdits potes ont eut l'avant première, maintenant, ce pavé est public. Hommage à ce manga que j'ai tellement adoré et dont des tonnes de fics en chantier n'attendent toujours que moi. L'histoire est pas lourde et dure une journée.


Je sais, c'est trois fois trop long pour un OS mais je vais pas le découper.

Par contre, une suite est possible, faut que je voie en fonction des avis.

* * *

><p>« Chuuut, il arrive ! »<p>

Les adolescents se turent, entendant des pas se rapprocher d'une porte. Ils avaient guetté les deux : il était possible d'entrer dans l'appartement de Naruto par l'escalier intérieur comme par la passerelle extérieure qui en faisait le tour. Après tout, il fallait bien : il habitait le sommet d'une bâtisse dont les étages inférieurs ne lui appartenaient pas, et les murs extérieurs de son appartement étaient accessibles à pied grâce à la topographie et un chouette balcon-passerelle, d'où l'utilité de deux entrées, bien que la porte extérieure fut privilégiée et à ce moment-là usitée par…

« SURPRIIIISE ! »

Un Kakashi des plus décontenancé. Il cligna de son œil visible, _surpris_, c'était bien le cas de le dire, puis dévisagea les élèves qui riaient aux éclats.

« On s'est trompés ! Mais entrez vite, Naruto ne devrait plus tarder, chut ! »

Ils firent donc entrer ledit Kakashi, toujours surpris et essayant d'en placer une alors que Shikamaru expliquait :

« Bon, je crois que ça se voit avec le gâteau et tout le tralala, mais on fête son anniversaire, vous voyez ? Sauf qu'on l'a pas prévenu.

-Ah ? Vous auriez peut-être dû… »

Ce fut au tour de Shikamaru d'être étonné. Une grande partie des autres jeunes n'avait pas entendu, trop occupés à rire et parler bruyamment, et récupérer les confettis éparpillés par erreur, en somme vérifier que tout était en ordre et qu'il n'y avait personne dehors. Sakura répondit :

« Kakashi-sensei, on s'est sentis obligés ! Je veux dire, récemment, c'est tout bête, mais on a réalisé qu'on connaissait sa date d'anniversaire, puisqu'il est né le jour où Kyuubi a attaqué et a été scellé dans son corps. Et on s'est dit qu'il était peut-être temps de le fêter… » Sourit-elle, jetant un regard à Ino, qui le lui rendit d'un air approbateur avant de donner une tape à un Chôji très intéressé par le gâteau (Mé-euh !)

« Je vois, je vois… et il n'est pas arrivé ?

-Ben non. » Fit simplement Shikamaru, les mains derrière la tête.

« Pourtant il devrait déjà être là, à moins d'avoir fait un détour.

-Ah bon ? » Soudainement, tout le monde était intéressé.

« Nous nous sommes séparés au même moment, il a dit qu'il rentrerait chez lui parce qu'il devait s'occuper de ses factures assez vite, et ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que je me suis rappelé de… enfin, quelque chose, peu importe, et me voilà. Donc il devrait précisément être là. Or, il n'est pas ici. Donc soit Naruto a fait un détour et ne l'a pas terminé, soit…

-…

-Soit quoi ?

-Kiba ? Akamaru ? Vous me suivez ? »

Ils suivirent sans broncher, interdits, la troupe suivant derrière eux tandis que Kakashi les emmenait dans un autre coin de l'appartement, et ouvrait la porte donnant sur l'escalier intérieur.

Cet escalier tournait sur lui-même jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée minuscule où une simple porte donnait sur l'extérieur. L'escalier desservait toutes les parties à louer du bâtiment et on pouvait se pencher par-dessus la rambarde pour voir le sol, tout en bas.

L'appartement de Naruto surplombant le village entier le bâtiment était justement un des plus haut qui soient : la cage d'escalier en était donc d'autant plus profonde, mais pas plus de quinze mètres.

Voilà qui définissait le décor, certes, mais où Kakashi voulait-il en venir ?

Snuf, snuf, faisait Akamaru avant d'aboyer.

« Ouais, je sais… » Répondit Kiba, lui-même intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda fatidiquement Shino.

« Je sais que j'ai l'air de me tromper, mais il est passé par là et pas quelques heures plus tôt, mais plutôt il y a quelques minutes…

-T'es sûr ?

-J'ai dit : "je sais que j'ai l'air de me tromper", mais je sais que je ne me trompe pas !... Mieux que ça, je parie que c'est quand Lee est allé ouvrir pour vérifier !

-Ah, je vous l'avais bien dit que j'avais entendu quelque chose !

-Mais tu n'as rien vu ? » Demanda Neji, vivement intrigué à son tour. Lee alla se positionner lui-même dans la cage d'escalier, là où il s'était arrêté pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.

« Non… rien… mais si Kiba est sûr de sa présence à ce moment-là… Je crois comprendre. Enfin j'imagine… Il a dû nous entendre une fois arrivé sur le pallier et pour qu'il ait pu disparaître aussi vite et sans bruit, il a dû sauter entre les rambardes et se laisser tomber directement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée…

-Sérieusement ? » Insista Kiba.

« Pourquoi faire ? » Ajouta Tenten.

« Oh, ça ne me paraît pas trop sorcier. » Répondit calmement, platement Kakashi. « Pour vous c'est peut-être difficile à comprendre, mais c'est sans doute parce que vous n'avez jamais raté aucun anniversaire, et si jamais vous n'aviez pas pu fêter l'un d'entre eux, pour une mission longue par exemple, je suppose que vos familles auraient rattrapé le retard deux mois plus tard avec de beaux souvenirs à la clé, si bien qu'il vous paraît inconcevable d'annuler un anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Boah, ouais, mais chez moi, deux mois de retard, c'est presque une norme. » Pouffa Shikamaru. Ino lui administra un coup de coude plutôt affectueux et amusé.

« Eh bien voilà. Depuis tout petit, Naruto a été habitué à l'inverse exact, alors je suppose qu'en comprenant la situation d'aujourd'hui, il n'a pas su comment réagir.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il a paniqué ? » Interrogea Neji, trouvant lui-même ses propos… hors de propos.

« Oh, paniqué, c'est un bien grand mot, j'imagine… mais on peut sans doute admettre qu'il a pris la fuite. »

Les adolescents en restèrent coi. Sérieusement, c'était quoi cette attitude ?

« Il faut essayer de vous imaginer ça…

-Ben même, je crois que je serais content, si ça m'arrivait enfin, un beau jour ! » Se défendit Kiba, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

« Oui, peut-être, mais réfléchis-y bien attentivement. Quand il était petit, Naruto a sûrement passé beaucoup de temps à observer les autres et se poser des tonnes de questions qu'on se pose à son âge, et sans avoir de parents pour y répondre. Ce qui ajoute toutes les questions possibles et imaginables sur ce qu'est avoir une famille. Les anniversaires n'ont pas échappé à la règle. Il a probablement dû vous envier un temps avant d'apprendre à faire sans. Mais pour un enfant, ça ne doit pas être si facile. Demander un processus inverse et immédiat relève donc sans doute de l'impossible, même pour lui.

-Même pour lui ? » Répéta Sakura.

« Tu le connais. Naruto fait toujours des efforts, quel qu'en soit le domaine imposé. Mais il y a des choses plus particulières sur lesquelles il bute. J'imagine que c'est son équilibre de vie qui le rend si particulier. Il a appris qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même et c'est pour cela qu'encore maintenant, il ne demande pas d'aide mais préfère proposer la sienne au besoin pour montrer qu'il n'est pas un boulet mais quelqu'un de fiable sur qui on peut compter. Réfléchissez-y un temps et vous verrez que beaucoup de choses sautent aux yeux.

-C'est… plutôt pertinent… » Admit Neji.

« Il n'y a pas que ça. Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie mais donnez-le à un psy et il vous fera une psychanalyse longue comme un rouleau de parchemin. De quoi traumatiser notre bonhomme…

-Mais alors… »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hinata, encore en train de réfléchir. Levant la tête et voyant qu'on l'écoutait, elle en profita pour demander : « Est-ce que Naruto a déjà invité l'un d'entre vous chez lui, une seule fois ? »

Ouh. Pas trop mal visé. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux, avant l'événement, n'avaient même pas connaissance de son adresse exacte, alors qu'ils se doutaient individuellement que Naruto connaissait toutes leurs adresses et le chemin de chez lui jusqu'à chez eux, depuis le temps qu'il s'intéressait à eux. Même Tenten et Shino qu'il côtoyait très rarement.

« Remarquez, » Poursuivit Kakashi, « Qui d'entre vous l'a déjà invité chez lui ? »

Il eut la surprise de voir certaines mains se lever, entre autres : Shikamaru et Chôji, sans doute que les deux avaient été ensemble aux moments des faits, mais aussi Lee, ce qui n'était pas trop étonnant (mais ne s'était pas reproduit puisque les deux avaient un amour pour l'air extérieur et les entraînements de douze heures), en revanche Kakashi fut plus étonné de voir les mains de Neji et Shino levées. Il manifesta discrètement son étonnement.

« C'est arrivé deux ou trois fois. » S'expliqua Neji. « Pas plus. Il venait me voir pour m'enquiquiner à je ne sais plus quel sujet, enfin, ça date. On a pu discuter et il a fait connaissance avec le père d'Hinata. Aujourd'hui encore lorsqu'on en parle il fait une tête terrible. Son père a fait très forte impression dès lors qu'il a froncé les sourcils. »

Les camarades éclatèrent de rire. Kakashi regarda ensuite Shino avec une certaine insistance :

« Au retour d'une mission j'ai retrouvé une de ses affaires dans les miennes. Plus tard en le recroisant je l'ai invité à venir chez moi le temps de la lui rendre, c'est tout. Il n'est jamais revenu depuis. »

Shikamaru pouffa. « C'est marrant, le prends pas mal mais ta façon de le dire rend l'événement carrément tragique. »

Ino éclata de rire, suivie de quelques-uns mais Chôji, Hinata et Tenten, ressentant l'aura de Shino, préférèrent s'abstenir.

« Eh bien, c'est toujours ça. » Admit Kakashi. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Je suppose que ce gâteau ne va pas rester là indéfiniment, mais tant que vous vous tiendrez ici avec vos confettis, j'imagine que Naruto demeurera injoignable…

-Bah, je sais pas, on tient un siège alors ? » Proposa Kiba. Shikamaru soupira.

« C'est un peu con de sa part, mais j'imagine qu'on doit faire avec. Si il peut pas passer au-dessus de ça, on va pas lui pourrir son tout premier anniversaire en l'y traînant par les chevilles.

-C'est une idée, ça ! » Plaisanta Tenten.

« Ben oui, mais c'est un peu triste de se dire qu'on va tout laisser comme avant. » Minauda Chôji, sans doute assez choqué de savoir que Naruto avait raté dans sa vie plus d'une dizaine de gâteaux d'anniversaires.

« Comme avant… » Marmonna Hinata. Shikamaru lui jeta un œil.

« Tu penses à un truc ?

-Oui… c'est peut-être ça la solution…

-J'ai du mal à comprendre. » Questionna Sakura. « On remballe tout et on attend un miracle ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas le bon terme, je veux dire : l'idée, c'est de faire ça de manière plus traditionnelle.

-Ah ? Il y a une façon plus traditionnelle pour fêter les anniversaires ?

-Non, enfin, je ne sais pas exactement, mais il y a une façon…

-Plus traditionnelle d'offrir les cadeaux… » Termina Kakashi pour elle. « Plutôt brillant. » Admit-il.

« Ben alors accouchez, qu'on soit illuminés aussi ! » Sourit Shikamaru. Sai, lui, semblait complètement perdu. Hinata reprit.

« Dans le temps, enfin c'était encore valable à l'époque de nos parents : lorsqu'on offrait les cadeaux, l'intéressé ne l'ouvrait jamais en présence de celui qui le lui avait donné. Il le faisait après, une fois seul. Cela évitait les situations embarrassantes lorsque le cadeau était mal choisi. Mais si Naruto ne sait pas quoi faire lorsqu'on veut lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, il suffit que l'on ne soit pas là…

-Pas là ? Genre…

-Il suffirait d'aller le voir pour lui donner le cadeau en personne, mais sans s'attarder.

-Je dirais même plus, » Interrompit Kakashi : « Le lui donner à son insu et partir juste avant qu'il le sente. Si vous ne voulez pas l'embarrasser davantage laissez-le gérer les cadeaux quand il n'y a personne pour scruter ses réactions.

-J'ai du mal à saisir, il veut pas fêter son anniversaire mais on devrait continuer quand même de façon tordue ? » Demanda Kiba, intrigué.

« Le problème, à mon sens, c'est qu'il ne pourra pas vous regarder dans les yeux. Il ne saura pas où se mettre. Mais je suis convaincu qu'il sera beaucoup plus reconnaissant que vous l'imaginez s'il voit que vous avez eu ces petites attentions pour lui. Je crois même que vous êtes à des lieues d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il voit que vous ne l'avez pas oublié. Qu'il compte pour quelques personnes. D'autant plus s'il sait qu'après ce petit malentendu, vous n'êtes même pas fâchés. Alors… eh bien, bon courage. Je vous laisse faire, j'ai du travail.

-Et vous n'aviez pas quelque chose à lui remettre ? » Demanda Sakura alors qu'il se jetait à son tour dans la cage d'escalier avec un certain style.

« Ça attendra ! »

Les élèves se concertèrent du regard et Shikamaru les réunit dans le salon pour établir une stratégie.

Il fallait régler ça proprement, rapidement.  
>C'était une mission de rang B, au niveau du concept, mais on pouvait la hisser au rang A de part certains aspects de sa difficulté, et la faire passer aisément au rang S quand on en considérait les enjeux.<p>

Parce que c'est pas beau de jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui.

« Eh, perso j'vais avoir besoin de papier et d'encre, quelqu'un peut prêter ? »

* * *

><p>Ino se pencha, laissant dépasser sa tête de derrière l'arbre la cachant. Puis elle sautilla discrètement en évitant de marcher sur des feuilles ou des brindilles, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'un garçon déjà assis par terre et silencieux.<p>

« Coucou ! Ça va ?

-Hm ?

-J'ai dit, ça va ?

-Ah, ouais.

-Ok. Bon, euh, je peux te demander un service ?

-Dis toujours.

-Bon, c'est très simple, est-ce que tu peux garder un truc ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Juste un petit paquet.

-Si tu veux.

-Merci ! Tiens, je te laisse, j'ai encore des trucs à voir. Merci, hein ! »

Elle partit bien plus vite qu'elle n'était venue, laissant un petit paquet emballé dans la main encore levée de son vis-à-vis qui la regardait distraitement partir, vaguement curieux. Drôle d'attitude. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui demander de garder ? Il inspecta le paquet et vit une flèche… il le tourna pour voir la face pointée et constata que toutes les faces du paquet étaient fléchées pour pointer l'une d'entre elles portant le message :

« Ouvre-moi ! »

Voilà qui était aussi étrange et surprenant qu'explicite si Ino ne voulait pas que Naruto interprète ce message pour lui, avant de partir elle l'aurait précisé d'un « et l'ouvre pas, surtout ! » mais il n'en était rien. Elle lui avait joué un petit tour de passe-passe. Pas mal. Il n'avait rien vu venir, trop embourbé dans ses pensées. Petite fourbe.

Bon. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Voyons un peu son contenu, peut-être qu'il permettait de comprendre ce qui lui avait passé par la tête. Il déballa le petit paquet et obtint une boîte cartonnée, issue du commerce sans doute à en juger par les images et les petits slogans. Il n'y prêta pas attention si ce n'est qu'il remarqua un dessin stylisé de grenouille dessus. Il ouvrit la petite boîte, la secoua au-dessus de sa main et il y tomba une petite chaîne, où étaient accrochées… des grenouilles.

D'adorables petites grenouilles : verte pomme, vert bouteille aux pattes noires, mi orange mi gris acier tacheté de noir, bleue mouchetée de noir, rouge rayée noire, jaune électrique au ventre blanc. Pas d'horripilantes clochettes pour tinter en permanence, juste des grenouilles et des petits ajouts par-ci par-là.

A défaut de sourire, son visage s'était étrangement détendu, étonné. Un papier fini par tomber de la boîte. Plié en six et bariolé d'encre noire, on pouvait y lire :

« _Je t'ai eu !_

_Bon j'espère que mon plan s'est bien déroulé, mais si tu lis ça, c'est que tout se passe à merveille !_

_Alors, pour commencer, sache que tu vas pas y couper : BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! C'est vrai quoi, on fête pas ses dix-sept ans tous les jours ! Et tu voudrais que personne ne s'en aperçoive et ne lève le petit doigt ? C'est pas bien du tout du tout !  
>Bon, je suppose que depuis le temps, tu sais lire sur les boîtes (haha) mais voilà mon cadeau : un petit porte-bonheur ! Je sais, ça ressemble plus à un cadeau que je me ferais : j'aime bien les gris-gris et tout ce qui peut être joli. Et je ne suis superstitieuse que lorsque ça m'arrange. De ton côté, je crois que tu n'es pas matérialiste mais je sais que tu adores les grenouilles et que c'est pour ça que tu te retrouves avec le même porte-monnaie depuis tout petit. Alors j'espère qu'elles te plairont et qu'elles arriveront à te donner un peu de chance, parce que jusque-là, tu as toujours du te battre pour avoir quelque chose, j'ai pas raison ? Il serait peut-être temps que ça te tombe dessus au lieu de ne venir qu'à la force des poignets. Et si ça n'améliore rien du tout, eh ben ça te fera toujours un bibelot sympa !<br>On peut le porter en bracelet de poignet ou de cheville mais tu peux tout aussi bien t'en faire un porte-clés ou le laisser dans une poche, ou chez toi si tu ne veux pas être embêté avec ça. Après tout c'est un cadeau, donc tu en fais ce que tu veux. Je ne te force pas à le montrer à tout le monde.  
>J'espère juste avoir trouvé quelque chose qui te fasse plaisir. Dans le pire des cas, je me rattraperai plus tard !<em>

_Encore Joyeux Anniversaire, Naruto-chan ! – Ino._

Quand il eut fini de lire, il demeura immobile et silencieux quelques secondes, avant de relire la lettre depuis le début et en prenant son temps. Puis il replia enfin le papier et regarda les petites grenouilles, souriantes ou paisibles, rieuses ou endormies, il y en avait juste assez pour faire toute une palette de petits personnages attachants, pour faire un bracelet coloré, mais juste assez pour qu'on puisse rapidement connaître ces frimousses par cœur et même leur trouver des petits noms.

Certes Naruto n'était pas atteint à ce point-là, mais, en amateur de grenouilles, il les trouvait adorables.

Il se reprit alors qu'il était en train de les fixer depuis quelques minutes et les rangea dans sa poche, partant les mains dans… les poches. L'esprit dans le vague.

* * *

><p>Neji était moins décontracté que ne l'avait été Ino. Seul, guettant de loin un Naruto à l'humeur vagabonde, il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre. Et il préférait ne pas croiser Naruto. En effet, la perspective d'affronter son regard avec l'intention de lui offrir un cadeau qu'il ne voulait pas prendre était aussi étrange que déstabilisante. Tout le monde s'était plus ou moins dispersé dans leur quête, chacun décidant seul (ou peut-être à deux) d'un moyen de donner son cadeau sans gêner son destinataire.<p>

A un moment ils trouvaient cela parfaitement stupide, à un autre, parfaitement mignon.  
>A d'autres : particulièrement complexe.<p>

Neji se voyait mal finir les mains lestées de son présent à la fin de la journée et se voir demander l'aide d'une Tenten goguenarde et d'un Lee survolté. C'est pour cela qu'il avait résolu de réussir par lui-même et au plus tôt. Mais la perspective d'être confronté à un Naruto récalcitrant, voir fâché, le mettait mal à l'aise. La situation était loin de lui être familière.

La cible se déplaça et sembla vouloir se fondre dans la masse des passants, dans les rues bondées. Délaissant les bois déserts, il semblait vouloir rester caché. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, même avec l'explication de Kakashi Hatake, Neji demeurait perplexe, mais toutefois un peu compatissant.  
>Lui aussi avait ses propres blocages et il était bien content de ne pas être à la place de son ami.<p>

Un ami. Bon sang, si c'était un ami à lui il n'avait qu'à se décarcasser un peu et lui fourrer son cadeau dans la poche !...  
>Mais…<br>Mais oui, c'était exactement ça ! Il n'avait qu'à profiter de la foule et lui glisser son cadeau dans la poche sans qu'il s'en rende compte !

Si des petits jeunes arrivaient à subtiliser aux adultes leur portefeuille, il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui, tout talentueux qu'il était, ne saurait pas remettre à Naruto le cadeau qui lui revenait.

Soulagé d'avoir trouvé, il se mit en route et réfléchit à une apparence avant de l'adopter. Il se transforma soudainement en adolescent lambda, à peine moins grand que sa cible, pour s'assurer que sa poche lui serait aisément accessible et qu'il arriverait éventuellement, avec son gabarit, à dissimuler son mouvement. Il avait choisi un profil qui n'attirait pas trop l'attention, plutôt banal, simple, si bien qu'il se sentit agir comme un bandit, après tout il prévoyait d'utiliser la foule comme brouillard, de dissimuler son identité et de faire quelque chose qui allait déplaire à sa cible.

Mais il le fallait. Neji savait qu'il le fallait. Parce que même dans la branche parallèle de la famille Hyuga, on fêtait dignement les anniversaires.

Être orphelin n'était pas une dispense suffisante à ses yeux. Bien au contraire. Même si Neji n'était pas un joyeux fêtard, il avait accepté de bonne grâce de passer du temps avec les autres, même d'aider aux préparatifs et de faire le guet armé de cotillons, même s'il se trouvait complètement ridicule.  
>C'était vache de la part de leur hôte de leur avoir posé un lapin, mais il n'était pas question de ranger son cadeau dans un tiroir et l'y abandonner, non mais.<p>

« Bon, c'est parti. »

Et Neji entra dans la grande rue bondée, où tout le monde touchait les coudes de tout le monde à cause de la densité humaine. L'endroit parfait. Tête baissée pour dissimuler son byakugan, il termina de localiser sa cible avant de le désactiver, laissant ses tempes lisses et ses yeux devenir bruns. Discrétion maximale. Ne pas éveiller les soupçons ni attirer son attention. Il allait bientôt arriver, ils se croiseraient de face, Neji ferait son affaire et disparaîtrait aussi sec, ni vu ni connu. Il n'y avait plus qu'à repérer une tête blonde dans la foule et…

Là.

Ne pas laisser les badauds le dévier de sa trajectoire. Viser juste, et… c'était bon. Plus que quelques mètres avant le croisement. Sa cible avait la tête légèrement inclinée mais les yeux portés devant, semblant ne rien regarder et n'éviter les bousculades que part automatisme, comme si son esprit était ailleurs.  
>Peut-être qu'il se sentait mal de les avoir laissés en plan…<br>Sans aucun doute. Il fallait remédier rapidement à ce problème.

Croisement. Neji, regardant sa trajectoire et agissant à l'aveuglette, au toucher, approcha sa main, fit glisser les premières phalanges de ses doigts en douceur pour ouvrir délicatement mais rapidement la poche en laissant le paquet sortir de sa manche, l'accompagnant sommairement en se retirant illico, alors qu'il terminait de croiser celui qui referma fortement sa main sur son poignet.

Neji se tendit, nerveux. Il n'avait pas prévu une seule seconde depuis qu'il s'était lancé que cela puisse mal tourner. Pourtant, c'était bien _lui_ qui venait de le saisir et le serrait si fort qu'il lui coupait la circulation. En s'étant retourné, Neji vit qu'il se faisait littéralement foudroyer du regard. Il crut un moment que sa couverture avait sauté. Il commençait à y croire de plus en plus.

« C'est pas parce que Konoha est un piège à touristes que tu as le _droit_ de nous prendre pour tes pigeons. » Martela-t-il à voix basse. Neji restait immobile, l'air calmement apeuré. Ce qui n'était pas totalement simulé. Le regard cobalt qui pesait sur lui se fit plus pesant encore.

« Je suis pas d'humeur. Alors si je te revois une seule fois dans les parages, je te brise les mains. »

Neji ne disait rien. Neji était figé. Il attendait de pouvoir prendre la fuite. Il attendait qu'il le lâche. Sans bouger. Sans détourner le regard ni savoir quoi dire.  
>Alors Naruto le lâcha et reprit sa route, lui tournant le dos. Neji le regarda une ou deux secondes, puis soupira et s'en alla enfin.<p>

Oh bordel. Il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde qu'il puisse être pris pour un pickpocket. Il s'autorisa à souffler, réalisant qu'il avait, pendant un moment, oublié qu'il était sous une autre apparence, comme si les yeux de Naruto avaient clairement vu au travers de son déguisement.

Il prit soin de s'écarter le plus possible de sa cible avant de s'isoler de la foule pour reprendre son apparence, mais il ne fit pas dix pas en tant que Neji qu'il fut rattrapé, fort heureusement pas par celui qu'il avait voulu semer. Hinata, résorbant tout juste le byakugan, vint à sa rencontre, suivie d'Ino, de Chôji, Shikamaru et Tenten.

« Neji-san? Tout s'est bien passé? Je t'ai perçu le croiser. Tu as pu lui donner le tien?

-Oui. C'est fait. » Dit-il en essayant de rester neutre. Personne ne vit qu'il était encore légèrement tendu.

« Super! Comment t'y es-tu pris, alors? » Demanda-t-elle, curieuse, et visiblement comme Shikamaru et les autres tentée de s'inspirer de lui pour trouver sa propre tactique.

« Je le lui ai glissé dans la poche, en prenant une autre apparence pour me mêler à la foule.

-Ouah, génial! » Félicita Chôji, avec un paquet informe dans les bras. « Va falloir qu'on ruse un peu alors, nous aussi, si on veut pas se faire prendre.

-Tu l'as dit. » Admit Shikamaru. « Utiliser toujours la même technique, c'est augmenter ses chances de se faire griller. Et puis c'est vrai que ce serait moins drôle. Quelqu'un a une idée?

-Moi, c'est fait. » Déclara simplement Ino. Shikamaru se tourna vers elle pour la regarder d'un air surpris. « Ben quoi? Je m'y suis prise dès que possible, dès que je l'ai trouvé, et c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste!

-Ah bon? » Minauda une Hinata visiblement à court d'idées.

« Ben oui! Je suis allée le voir gentiment, je lui ai demandé de me garder un truc et il a dit oui. Et voilà!

-Mais attends, tu lui as dit de le garder, Ino.

-Je suis pas gourde! J'ai laissé un petit mot sur le paquet, et plein de flèches pour qu'il puisse pas le rater!

-Ah. Intéressant. Et t'es partie aussi sec, je suppose?

-Exact!

-Franchement, » déclama Chôji, « vous vous compliquez la vie. »

Il tourna les talons et trottina dans une nouvelle direction. La troupe le suivit.

« A quoi tu penses?

-A rien, je sais ce que je vais faire, faut juste que je le retrouve. Tu vas voir, comment je vais faire. Simple comme bonjour.

-Attends, par ici. » Fit Hinata pour le guider, byakugan à nouveau activé.

« Je te suis, princesse! »

Hinata gloussa.

* * *

><p>Naruto avait de nouveau fui la foule pour s'isoler dans un endroit calme, mais le pépiement de certains oiseaux et le bruissement de feuilles l'exaspérait tout de même prodigieusement. Il était assis par terre et carrément à cran. Et puis ces bruits de pas réguliers, comme s'il fallait toujours que quelqu'un passe dans les environs pour lui donner l'impression de s'approcher alors qu'il repartait déjà ailleurs, marre de tous ces gens qui se promenaient toujours dans son secteur.<p>

Il entendit au bout de quelques minutes des bruits de pas rapides, comme si quelqu'un trottait dans sa direction. Le son de sa voix était donc de plus en plus proche.

« Je n'suis pas làààààà! »

Zbraf, fit Chôji alors qu'il trébuchait pour s'étaler à plat ventre dans les feuilles, à quelques pas de là. Naruto en restait... statufié. Chôji bougea la tête pour ne plus l'avoir face au sol, puis repéra Naruto. Il fit « oh. », puis se releva tant bien que mal, un paquet informe dans les bras, pour trotter enfin dans la direction de Naruto, s'arrêta devant lui, s'accroupi, lui bourra son paquet dans les bras et galopa en sens inverse: « Je suis r'partiiiiiii ! »

Et il disparut.

Naruto en restait comme deux ronds de flans. Immobile, jetant ensuite un œil à son paquet, puis à la direction empruntée par son expéditeur, il pouffa, se plia en deux puis céda à un véritable fou-rire.

Bien plus loin, bien cachés, les autres, d'abord mortifiés de voir la basicité de la tactique de Chôji, en riaient aux larmes eux aussi. Ce dernier, en les rattrapant, toujours affublé de quelques feuilles mortes dans les cheveux et les vêtements, ne s'arrêta pas de trottiner et grommela: « fichez le camp! On a dit qu'on ne restait pas regarder!

-Oh, oui-oui! »

Et ils prirent la poudre d'escampette pour ne pas voir ce que Naruto faisait de son cadeau.

Naruto le regardait, tout simplement. Plutôt grand, indéfinissable et un peu lourd, il hésitait à l'ouvrir. S'il était en plusieurs morceaux comme il le laissait supposer, mieux valait ne le déballer qu'à la maison pour des raisons pratiques de transport puis de rangement. Mais il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite...

Il observa une fente entre deux bouts de scotch et l'écarta.

Non. Sérieusement?

Observant un petit papier, il espéra qu'il s'agisse d'un petit mot, même s'il y avait peu de chance pour que Chôji et Ino aient eu la même idée, mais d'un autre côté, peut-être que...

Il glissa deux doigts pour l'attraper et fit de son mieux pour l'en extraire. La lettre, pliée en trois, écrite à la va-vite avec un énorme en-tête:

_3, 2, 1:_

_BON ANNIVERSAIRE COPAIN!_

_Tant pis pour les confettis, j'aurais bien demandé à Tenten de les sceller pour qu'ils jaillissent d'un coup pendant que tu dépliais le papier, mais elle avait l'air sacrément occupée. Me demande bien ce qu'elle t'a choisi mais j'en ai déjà trop dit alors on s'en tient là._

_Pour toi! Une poêle à frire! Si si, qualité garantie par Chôji lui-même et sa petite maman! Pas besoin de mettre de l'huile dedans, rien n'accroche, c'est une poêle spéciale donc tu fais comme tu veux! Nan parce que je sais, et je sais que tu sais, mais les autres, ils savent pas que toi et moi on bouffe pas que des chips et des ramens. Sinon on serait déjà morts! Et tu m'avais bien dit que ça t'arrivais de cuisiner et pas manger des plats préparés, mais cuisiner toujours tout seul ça doit pas être très drôle non plus alors je te file un coup de main._

_Comme la poêle c'est pas non plus une solution miracle, je te file aussi les épices et condiments. J'ai demandé à maman de noter ce qui sert à quoi. Je te jure: ma mère s'y connaît tellement qu'avec ça, elle me fait manger n'importe quoi. Alors si t'as un problème avec un légume, voilà ta bible._

_Un jour, on te fera manger à la maison, que tu saches ce que c'est que de la bonne bouffe._

_Profites bien de tes dix-sept ans, ça dure pas bien longtemps, à peine dans les 300 jours..._

Alors ça, s'il avait su...

Naruto n'avait jamais fait très attention aux ustensiles de cuisine. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose si ce n'est qu'il avait besoin de certaines tailles, et niveau matériaux n'en connaissait que les bases des bases. Tant qu'il pouvait les poser sur les plaques et les ranger dans l'armoire, ça lui suffisait. Que ce fusse pour les casseroles, les poêles, les spatules ou les louches, il ne se posait pas trop de questions. Il avait bien regardé deux trois livres de recettes pour connaître quelques astuces rendant certaines choses mangeables, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'exercer vraiment. Il ne convoitait pas le métier de chef cuisinier. Alors avoir un nouvel ustensile et des condiments avec leurs usages précisés était un formidable coup de pouce. Chôji lui avait compilé en un seul paquet un boulot de quelques semaines.

On pouvait dire qu'il le connaissait bien et qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

Se voyant mal crapahuter avec son paquet sous le bras, il décida de passer en coup de vent chez lui. Il y alla par les toits, discrètement, et déposa le paquet dans une cachette sur le balcon. Décidant d'y ajouter le cadeau d'Ino, il fouilla sa poche droite et buta sur quelque chose de relativement volumineux. Quoi? Attends, l'autre poche était bien renflée de son porte-monnaie... alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait mis là?

Il ne se souvenait pas; il se souvenait juste avoir vaguement perçu le renflement dans l'autre poche sans y prêter attention, leurré par le souvenir d'avoir pris son porte-monnaie.

Il sortit un... paquet. Plat. Sobre. Dense mais plutôt léger et... plutôt mou. Un peu exaspéré, il déchira rapidement le papier uni et tomba sur des bandes étroites de tissu, soigneusement repliées.

Un papier enroulé sur lui-même en tomba. Comme une fin de rouleau de parchemin étroit. La qualité du papier semblait un peu spéciale. L'écriture était appliquée.

_Je suppose_ _que je dois m'expliquer pour cela._

_Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'en porte constamment. Lee aussi. Pour tout te dire, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de choisir ceci, quand je lui ai confié que je n'avais pas d'idées._  
><em>Pour être franc, je ne suis déjà pas la meilleure personne pour choisir les cadeaux et j'ai toujours pensé que tu n'avais besoin de rien. Lee a donc supposé qu'il fallait alors se demander de ce dont tu "pourrais" avoir besoin, à moins de trouver un cadeau qui vienne vraiment de nous. En suivant son conseil, voilà ce que ça a donné. Lee aura sans doute trouvé quelque chose sans difficulté, ça a l'air d'être dans son caractère.<em>

_Je m'égare. Ces bandes n'ont pas pour usage de bander les blessures mais en cas de problème tu pourrais tout à fait t'en servir comme tel, malgré leur étroitesse. Cependant, l'idée, c'est de les enrouler autour des articulations, ou certains muscles. Elles peuvent te protéger, bien plus que tu ne le crois. Etant donné que tu gères les situations difficiles (voire toutes) au corps à corps, j'imagine qu'elles te seront plus qu'utiles._

_J'y ai joint un petit carnet explicatif, celui qui avant était vendu avec. Ils ne le font plus à présent, mais il est très pratique. En peu de temps, tu sauras exactement où tu as besoin de bandes et comment les y enrouler. Tu verras, ça s'apprend en un rien de temps et commencer la journée ainsi permet de t'occuper l'esprit. Tu commences alors l'entraînement ou la journée dans de bonnes conditions. Pour ma part, je connais ce carnet par cœur, je n'en ai plus besoin. Sers-t'en._

_Les fêtes de ce genre... ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, que je doive y participer ou en être le sujet, mais sache tout de même qu'avec mon accord ou non, ma famille a toujours fêté mon anniversaire, et ceux de quiconque. Seulement, nous n'en parlons pas vraiment aux personnes de l'extérieur._

_Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi une andouille dans ton genre échapperait à la règle. N'est-ce pas?_

_Tu peux toujours te planquer dehors, nous n'irons pas te traîner chez toi et t'attacher à une chaise. Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement._

_Bon anniversaire._

Oh, bordel.  
>Naruto s'assit, fouilla sa mémoire trépidante avant que ça ne lui saute aux yeux. Il éclata de rire, malgré un nœud venant de se former dans sa gorge. Alors c'était Neji, ce petit voleur effarouché? Trop drôle. Il aurait fallu prendre une photo.<p>

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Neji capable d'une telle manœuvre.

Il reporta son attention sur les bandelettes et remarqua qu'elles renfermaient effectivement un vieux carnet. Il n'était ni corné, ni abîmé de quelque façon que ce soit mais il semblait bien avoir légèrement jauni. Peu épais mais assez fourni de ce qu'il pouvait voir, Naruto se contenta de ranger le tout avec les affaires d'Ino et Chôji san rien toucher de plus. Puis il s'échappa.

C'était assez perturbant comme ça.

* * *

><p>« Où est-il, maintenant?<p>

-Il est reparti à l'extérieur, près de la rivière. Il a l'air calme. » Estima Hinata. « En train de réfléchir, je crois. » Déduisit-elle en observant la circulation de son chakra. Elle était toujours escortée d'Ino, Chôji, Shikamaru, Neji et Tenten. Sai venait de les rejoindre.

« Tiens, tu as réussi? » L'interrogea Shikamaru.

« Non, pas encore, c'est en cours.

-En cours?

-Oh, je le vois! » Pépia Hinata.

« Quoi donc?

-Son oiseau!

-Ah, tu as dessiné un oiseau pour le lui porter? C'est quoi d'ailleurs? »

Sai regarda Shikamaru sans répondre. Hinata, regardant toujours leur mission, commenta: « C'est petit, on dirait un petit cahier.

-Ah, facile. » Déduisit Ino. « Je te parie que tu lui a fait un carnet à dessin! »

Sai ne put qu'incliner la tête et confirmer d'un sourire en coin. « Je n'ai jamais fait de cadeau à quiconque. Quand j'ai essayé, le destinataire est mort avant que je n'aie pu le lui offrir. C'est Lee qui m'a dit que je devais faire ce que je faisais le mieux, alors ça m'a paru évident.

-Mais tu lui as dessiné quoi?

-Ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir.

-Et c'est quoi? » Demanda brusquement Ino, très intriguée. Les autres aussi semblaient très curieux de connaître sa façon de penser.

« Je me base uniquement sur ce que je sais de lui, puisque nous faisons équipe, mais je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire. Après tout, c'est personnel. »

Ils soupirèrent, déçus et compréhensifs. Hinata prononça: « Naruto a pris le carnet. Il ne l'a pas ouvert.

-Je sais. » conclut Sai, la mine renfermée, comme il l'avait toujours. Il savait tout grâce à l'oiseau.

« Bon, à qui le tour?

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas toi, Shikamaru? » Proposa Sai innocemment.

« 'Tain mais arrêtez, j'ai le temps! » Protesta ce dernier, las. « Ah? Voilà Sakura qui arrive.

-Vous en êtes où? » Fit cette dernière de loin, écoutant Ino répondre fièrement tandis qu'elle arrivait:

« Perso, c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste, j'ai été la première je crois! Neji et Chôji ont réussi aussi. Et toi, ça avance?

-C'est fait.

-Comment ça? Quand ça?

-Je l'ai déposé à un endroit où il ne pourra pas le manquer.

-T'es sérieuse? Eh, on n'avait dit pas chez lui! Et on ne copie pas les autres hein!

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas laissé sur la table du salon, je suis pas sotte! J'ai trouvé un petit coin où il finira bien par tomber dessus rapidement.

-T'es sûre de ton coup?

-Absolument. Et vous autres, ça avance?

-Moi, je crois que je vais attendre un peu aussi. » Songea Tenten. « Et surtout m'assurer à ce qu'il ne le perde pas, c'est assez précieux.

-Ah bon? Genre joaillerie? » Demanda Ino.

« T'es folle! » Protesta Shikamaru.

« Mais non, c'est pas son style de toute façon! » Rétorqua Tenten. « Je critique pas ton idée, Ino, mais si tu veux, je lui ai pas pris un truc qu'on peut acheter au marché du coin.

-Genre quoi? » Insista Ino qui, pas vexée, avait même montré à Tenten, Hinata et Sakura son cadeau pour avoir leur avis (unanimement favorable) sur la question, avant de l'emballer.

« Genre pièce unique... enfin non, c'est pas totalement vrai...

-Série limitée?

-Si tu veux. Sauf que c'est pas commercialisé.

-Ah ouais... ça a l'air bien stylé. »

Tenten sourit, visiblement très fière de sa trouvaille et refusant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Bon, alors il ne reste que Tenten, moi, » énuméra Hinata, « Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino et Lee. Enfin...

-Enfin quoi?

-Shino a dû transgresser la règle.

-Quoi?!

-Eh, on n'avait dit pas chez lui! C'est de la triche!

-Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement! Il a bien voulu me montrer pour avoir mon avis et je suis d'accord!

-Argument? » Questionna Shikamaru.

« … C'est vivant. »

Les adolescents demeurèrent un instant silencieux. Hinata reprit rapidement en se retenant de bégayer: « Il n'allait pas se promener avec ça toute la journée!

-D'accord. D'accord. » Abdiqua Shikamaru en secouant la tête. « Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Connaissant Shino...

-Mais ça n'a rien de... de malsain! Ce n'est même pas un insecte!

-Un petit chien? » Tenta Sakura, encore un peu gênée par ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

« Mais non. Avec les missions Naruto-kun ne pourrait pas s'en occuper tous les jours. Et ça revient cher.

-Un chat alors? » Essaya Ino.

« Shino déteste les chats. Et n'insistez pas je ne dirais rien!

-Dommage, j'avais ma petite idée, sauf que si c'est ça Shino manque un peu d'originalité, ça fait un peu pompé sur l'idée de quelqu'un d'autre...

-Non, je t'assure. C'est... c'est particulier.

-Si tu le dis. Bon. A qui le tour? On sait toujours pas ce que sont devenus Kiba et Lee, ils essayent ensembles?

-Sans doute. Ah... je crois que je sais comment Kiba-kun va s'y prendre. » Fit savoir Sai. On suivit son regard et on tomba sur un Akamaru trottant vers les bois avec un joli cadeau bien emballé dans la gueule. La vision était charmante.

« … c'est trop con. » Soupira Shikamaru.

« C'est trop mignon! » Protesta Ino.

« C'est pour toi. » Termina Sai qui avait vu son regard attendri et lui avait pondu en trois secondes un croquis sympathique.

« Oh je t'adore ! »

Et c'est ainsi - c'est-à-dire adorablement - qu'Akamaru retrouva sans se presser la trace de son destinataire, le cadeau entre les crocs. Il avait marché sans se tromper de chemin, attirant des regards curieux et amusés sur son attitude et rejoignit un autre adolescent qui tout d'abord ne lui prêta pas attention mais leva la tête en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal lambda mais d'un animal dressé lui étant envoyé.

« Oh, sérieusement... » Soupira-t-il en voyant le beau paquet cadeau qu'Akamaru tentait de maintenir sans l'abîmer. Ce dernier s'était arrêté à distance de bras, en remuant la queue. Naruto restait immobile, l'air fatigué, physiquement et moralement.

« Faut vraiment que je prenne ça? »

Akamaru couina en penchant la tête sur le côté, toujours en remuant la queue, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Naruto eut un sourire. Présenté comme ça, il avait effectivement bien envie de prendre le cadeau, et un si bel emballage donnait curieusement très envie qu'on le défasse.

« Voyons un peu ça... Ah? Papier. 'Sont tous abonnés à télégramme corp ou quoi? »

_Yo!_

_On n'a pas idée de poser un lapin à ses potes le jour de son anniversaire! Non mais franchement! En plus on s'est donné du mal, merde hein!_

_Bon, je dis ça mais ça me fait tellement rigoler! J'y reviens après._

_Alors, j'espère que t'as pas déballé le cadeau. Je me suis senti un peu con mais fallait que je te paye ça. Pour compenser j'ai fait faire un emballage du tonnerre!_

_D'abord, avant de gueuler et de me faire avaler la boîte: avoue que ta piaule c'est un taudis. Sérieux, ranger, ça se fait de temps en temps mais surtout quand tu laisses de la bouffe! C'est pas normal d'avoir des insectes dans une maison! Même chez les Aburame ils font gaffe avec ça! Alors je te file de quoi faire déguerpir les nuisibles les plus tenaces. Normalement y'a pas de danger pour les autres animaux mais je te préviens au cas où: c'est du poison, donc n'en mange pas et n'en donne pas à manger à qui que ce soit, sauf l'Akatsuki au besoin et dans ce cas tu m'appelles que je voie le résultat!_

_Bon, voilà pour les blagues, pour les choses sérieuses: faire crapahuter tout le monde comme ça et les laisser se démerder pour faire la distribution, j'imagine que certains trouvent ça très très con et qu'ils ont autre chose à faire, mais t'as mon feu vert pour nous ré-emmerder l'année prochaine. Parce que si y'en a la moitié qui sont à fond et l'autre qui disent que ça leur fait perdre du temps, je crois pouvoir dire qu'ils osent juste pas avouer que ça les fait marrer._

_En fait, il y a de bonnes chances que pour la semaine d'avant tes dix-huit ans, on recommence sans te demander ton avis. Et si ça te pose problème, la prochaine fois, distribue des cartons d'invitation!_

_Bon, si avec ça je me fais pas lyncher c'est que je suis sous la protection de Bouddha. Maintenant, juste pour cette histoire d'insectes: je dis pas que t'es un gros porc, même si je peux pas supporter les cafards, mais tout le monde doit pouvoir vivre dans une maison saine, tu sais? C'est pas parce que t'es tout seul dans ton appart que t'échappe à ça. Un peu de respect pour toi-même, merde!_ _Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça et si même moi je le dis, c'est que t'es au top niveau !_

_Passe un bon anniversaire, même si c'est le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais fêté!_

Kiba avait dû se sentir bizarre d'écrire un truc aussi long, à moins qu'il ait eu l'impression de voir les autres en faire beaucoup, et qu'il se soit senti obligé de s'étaler aussi.

Naruto s'en foutait un peu, des insectes, à la limite. Ça allait, ça revenait, il s'en balançait, mais peut-être qu'il devrait faire plus attention.

N'empêche que s'il trouvait Kiba, il lui ferai manger le carton.

« Allez, file, vas lui dire que t'as fait ton boulot. » Marmonna-t-il en grattant la tête d'Akamaru qui apprécia d'abord puis obtempéra, se leva, s'étira et reparti.

* * *

><p>« Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. » Grogna Shikamaru. « Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux je me porterai.<p>

-Comment tu vas t'y prendre?

-T'occupe, je vous raconterai quand ça aura marché. »

Shikamaru s'en alla et croisa Kakashi, Kiba et Lee sur le chemin.

« Tiens, bonjour. Tu cherches Naruto?

-Je le rejoins, plutôt. Et vous trois?

-Moi j'attends de récupérer Akamaru, à priori tout devrait s'être bien passé. Lee n'a pas encore donné le sien.

-Je peux t'accompagner?! » Demanda ce dernier aussi sec.

« Bah, si tu veux.

-Je vous suis. Si Akamaru n'a pas réussi... ah ben tiens! Te voilà, mon grand, alors? »

Akamaru, revenant au petit galop, lui sauta dessus pour poser ses pattes sur ses épaules en aboyant un peu et se faisant frotter la tête.

« Ah, super, impeccable! Il avait l'air fâché? »

Un couinement interrogatif lui répondit.

« Rien du tout? Ah bon.

-Pourquoi devrait-il être fâché?

-Ben, si tu veux, Lee... avec ça, j'ai dû souligner un de ses défauts.

-Lequel? » Demanda sans gêne Kakashi, décidant de les suivre.

« Son sens du rangement et de l'hygiène.

-Ah, c'est sûr, il est un peu à part...

-Ouais, juste bordélique, quoi.

-Non, à part. Il est certes du genre à remettre le rangement au lendemain et ne pas jeter tout de suite ce qui peut moisir, mais d'un autre côté il se lave les dents soir et matin pendant deux minutes, comme un brave garçon. C'est stupéfiant.

-Sérieusement? » S'étonna Kiba.

« J'imagine que Naruto n'a pas envie d'avoir ni de caries, ni de rendez-vous chez le dentiste, ni d'honoraires coûteuses à payer, donc il prend ses dents très au sérieux depuis tout petit. »

Kiba s'autorisa à rire. « Ben ça, je m'en serais pas douté!

-Moi non plus. » Admit Kakashi. « Mais c'est comme les repas. Depuis qu'on placarde ça un peu partout, il essaye de manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour. » Commenta le sensei avec un sourire non retenu. « C'est une bonne chose qu'il se soit pris en main très tôt. C'est sans doute aussi un peu pour ça qu'il est du genre à carburer à plein régime jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.

-Fascinant. » Commenta Shikamaru sans enthousiasme, puisqu'il connaissait déjà ces détails. Kiba s'en rendit compte.

« T'étais déjà au courant?

-C'est pas dur de s'en douter, aussi. Prends n'importe quel orphelin, qu'il soit en établissement spécial ou pas, et tu verras qu'il est au moins deux fois plus autonome qu'un gosse en famille. Prends un gosse à la rue et tu verras qu'il est vingt fois plus débrouillard qu'un gamin pourri gâté. Non, ce qui m'a vraiment surpris c'est de savoir que Naruto a des connaissances en compta.

-En quoi?!

-Sans déconner, je t'assure. Il m'a expliqué que c'est à cause des factures qu'il a, à louer son appartement. Il les gère et les paye depuis ses douze ans.

-La vache... »

Kiba en resta muet de stupeur pendant tout le trajet. Alors que Naruto semblait buter une fois sur deux en maths, Shikamaru affirmait qu'il savait faire du calcul mental mieux que lui. C'en était presque vexant.

« On s'arrête là, sinon on va être repérés. J'y vais.

-On ne s'approche pas plus?

-Bon, à dix pas de plus si vous voulez me voir faire, mais vous faites pas gauler. » Râla Shikamaru.

Ce dernier mit à profit ses compétences pour approcher discrètement d'une clairière où quelqu'un semblait faire une sieste. Il crapahuta de branche en branche puis fit descendre tout doucement son colis en le faisant glisser au bout d'une corde. Kiba le regarda avec une expression que Kakashi aurait traduite par: « tu te fous de ma gueule, là? »

Shikamaru lâcha la corde quand le colis eût touché terre et rejoignit ses camarades.

« C'est la première chose qu'il verra en se réveillant. S'il le loupe j'aurais qu'à recommencer plus tard.

-Non mais t'es sérieux, toi? » Insista Kiba pendant qu'ils repartaient.

« Ben on voit bien que t'as pas vu comment Chôji s'y est pris. C'était à crever de rire.

-Hein?

-Tant pis pour toi! Alors, Lee, t'as eu une idée?

-Oui, je pense. C'est simple. Et puis ça ne fait pas l'effet d'un piège. J'y vais. »

Et il les sema.

« Comment Chôji s'y est-il pris? » Demanda poliment Kakashi. Shikamaru lui jeta un œil et sourit.

« Bah, en gros... »

* * *

><p>« Oooooy ! »<p>

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, quelqu'un cavalait dans sa direction. Cette fois, ce n'était pas Chôji, mais Gai-sensei qui lui attrapa la tête pour lui frotter vigoureusement les cheveux.

« Ben alors comme ça c'est ton anniversaire ?! Joyeuses fêtes alors ! Et ça te fait quel âge, avec ça ?

-Dix…. Dix-sept… » Bégaya-t-il en se faisant étrangler. Gai-sensei le relâcha pour mieux le tenir et peut-être le secouer par les épaules.

« Ha ! C'est superbe ! C'est un très bel âge, ça aussi ! Oh, j'y pense ! » Il le lâcha et donna quelque chose qu'il s'était… accroché dans le dos (pas de poche dans son costume) Lee m'a demandé de te donner ça, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, m'enfin c'est un brave garçon, je le crois sur parole s'il me dit qu'il a de bonnes raisons de demander un intermédiaire, alors fais-en autant et fais-lui confiance !

-Oui-oui… » Bégaya-t-il en prenant son bien. Gai lui donna encore une bonne claque sur l'épaule.

« Amuse-toi bien, Naruto ! C'est le genre de chose que tu as le droit de fêter toute la nuit ! » Clama-t-il en partant, sans doute qu'il avait quelque chose sur le feu. Il laissa un adolescent un peu secoué derrière lui. Ce dernier baissa des petits yeux bleus sur son paquet cadeau. Il n'imaginait pas que le paquet puisse rivaliser avec celui de Kiba, mais visiblement, Lee faisait effectivement de son mieux pour tout ce qui semblait important. Alors l'emballage était millimétré.

Il semblait trop fatigué pour sourire, ce qui lui donnait un air triste. Mais il reconnaissait bien Lee. Pas de coup foireux… C'était quelqu'un prêt à tout donner quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, mais il avait aussi une certaine droiture, du genre à l'empêcher de sécher les cours de l'académie, par exemple. Pareil pour les amis : de l'honnêteté, rien que ça, quoi qu'il arrive, et comme ça tu es sûr que rien ne dérape.

Plutôt que trouver un coup foireux pour réussir à lui bourrer son cadeau dans les pattes, genre discrètement, à la Neji, ou façon fourbe comme Shikamaru (putain, le prochain qui l'approche pendant qu'il pionce !) ou du style Sai, à envoyer un oiseau au sens de l'atterrissage approximatif… non, Lee la jouait plutôt comme Chôji. Chôji avait fait simplement. Parce qu'entre potes, les choses doivent pouvoir être simples, non ? Ils étaient bien d'accord sur ce point. Quant à Lee, il savait ce qu'était le respect. Naruto ne voulait voir personne, d'accord. Mais Lee n'étant pas du genre à tendre des pièges, il lui envoie quelqu'un que Naruto voulait bien voir. Une personne neutre qui n'avait (encore) rien à voir avec ça.  
>Quelqu'un de confiance, aussi. C'était mignon de voir qu'il avait pu embarquer son propre prof dans sa combine. Mais savoir qu'il avait choisi son propre professeur paraissait significatif à Naruto, comme s'il y avait un message à percevoir au-dedans.<p>

Ou alors il était très fatigué.

Machinalement, il chercha autour du paquet un petit mot lui étant adressé. Il commençait à se douter que tous avaient adopté la même idée.

_C'est dément, j'ai jamais à écrire de lettre, mais chaque fois que ça arrive (rarement) je sais jamais comment commencer. Sérieusement, commencer une lettre par bonjour, c'est bidon !_

_Bon, alors salut quand même, pour la forme, et j'espère que tu vas bien, parce que je me fais du souci. J'ai aussi cette confiance en toi qui me dit de penser que tout va toujours bien, mais ça n'empêche que je me fais du souci.  
>Si tu ne veux pas nous voir chez toi, je les mettrai moi-même dehors au besoin, d'ac' ? Y'a qu'à demander. Et je supplierai Gai-sensei à genoux s'il le faut pour qu'il m'aide si je n'arrive pas à bout de ma tâche.<em>

_Pour moi, tu ne fais jamais rien sans raison, donc je respecte ton choix. J'espère juste que tout va très bien. Bon, passons au reste, vu que je peux pas faire grand-chose d'utile sur papier._

_OUVRE TON CADEAU !_

Naruto obéit en souriant, se souvenant d'un vieux souhait : l'équipe dont il avait souvent rêvé : lui-même, la petite Sakura-chan et Lee. Ils se seraient surpassés.  
>Naruto regrettait presque de ne pas pouvoir bosser plus souvent avec lui, quelles que soient les missions et le degré de professionnalisme de Lee qui ôtait parfois toute drôlerie à une situation.<p>

Le papier cadeau déguisait une boite qui, selon ce qui y était écrit, contenait…

_Ta poche de froid ! Haha, je sais que t'en n'a pas ! Pourtant c'est très utile ! Je me suis un peu creusé la tête pour savoir ce que tu n'avais pas et d'après moi, dans le peu de choses qui doivent te manquer, c'est bien ça ! J'ai pu tester : en professionnel de Taijutsu, je t'assure que tu vas pas le regretter. Et puis je te connais : je sais bien que le ninjutsu est un monde dont j'ignore presque tout, mais tu ne craches pas sur le taijutsu, et tout combattant qui se respecte rentre chez lui avec des bleus. Ça enfle, ça bleui et te donne l'air d'un ado maltraité et comme ça fait aussi super-mal ça empêche de dormir, et c'est pas une raison pour se bourrer de cachets, alors voilà comment résoudre le problème ! Tu le laisses dans le frigo pendant trente minutes, ou dix minutes au congélo, et c'est prêt ! Tu peux même l'emporter : ça prend vite le froid mais ça le rend lentement._

_Faut savoir faire attention quand on repousse ses limites, hein ? Je sais de quoi je parle, et toi aussi, donc je sais que tu t'en serviras. J'espère juste que tu vas pas oublier en route !_

_J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop besoin de ça, mais sachant que c'est fort probable, j'espère que tu sauras en profiter !_

_Je te souhaite un Bon Anniversaire, et je te dis merci !_

Hein ?

Bon, le nœud dans la gorge, il le trimbalait déjà depuis une bonne partie de la journée, c'était pas le problème. Mais merci pour quoi ?  
>Ce genre d'absence d'explication devait probablement signifier qu'il devait être capable de comprendre tout seul, et s'il était capable de comprendre tout seul c'était que la réponse était évidente, et si tel était encore le cas, c'est que Lee le remerciait beaucoup beaucoup, sans doute pour ce qu'il était de base, ce qu'il disait ou ce qu'il avait fait. Tous les souvenirs qu'ils devaient avoir en commun.<p>

Naruto leva soudainement la tête et ferma les yeux, respirant calmement.  
>Il tiendrait jusqu'à la fin de la journée. C'est tout.<p>

* * *

><p>« C'est fait ! » Clama Lee. « On en est où ?<p>

-Si j'ai bien suivi… » Marmonna Shikamaru : « il ne reste plus que Hinata et Tenten qui sont parties réfléchir ensemble.

-Non, Hinata est partie réfléchir sans moi. » Répondit Tenten en les rejoignant. « Je ne sais pas du tout où elle peut être, je crois qu'elle réfléchit à un moyen de donner son cadeau sans se faire attraper et vous la connaissez, ça la met à moitié en panique.

-Elle va jamais y arriver toute seule. » Plaqua Neji.

« Détrompe-toi. » Répondit Shino.

« Pardon ?

-Hinata est plus déterminée qu'il n'y paraît. »

Un ange passa. Shino semblait avancer l'argument du "coéquipier qui connait sa collègue", dont c'est tout naturellement que les regards se portèrent sur Kiba qui n'ajouta rien, il haussa les épaules avec un regard pensif, lui aussi semblant croire que Hinata pouvait puiser dans d'étranges ressources lorsque les obstacles se faisaient très élevés. Neji se tourna enfin vers Tenten.

« Et sinon, toi, tu t'en sors ?

-Oui. A force de réfléchir et marcher partout, ça m'est venu comme ça, c'était limite trop facile.

-Et donc ? »

Et donc Naruto respirait profondément, dans l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Il se faisait tard. La journée avait été longue et chargée en rebondissements en tous genres. Les jeunes ne s'étaient pas pressés pour délivrer leurs colis, et voilà qu'il se promenait encore avec les derniers cadeaux de la journée, du moins il l'espérait.

Maintenant, il était temps de rentrer à la maison. En espérant qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'y attendre…

Un nœud de plus se forma quelque part en lui. Bordel, combien de fois avait-il vaguement adressé aux étoiles filantes un petit mot comme quoi son logis lui semblait franchement vide ?  
>Il en était apparemment au point de non-retour de sa vie où il n'osait pas rentrer si quelqu'un y était déjà.<p>

Putain de merde. Il commençait à avoir une vie normale et plus moyen de s'y faire.

Les cadeaux de Lee, Kiba, Sai et Shikamaru sous le bras, il jeta un œil vers la boîte aux lettres et vit une enveloppe supplémentaire dépasser. Et merde, la relance. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû s'y prendre une bonne semaine plus tôt pour les factures, mais bordel, quand les missions durent une semaine et que son congé n'est que de deux jours, comment un ninja normal est-il censé récupérer ? Naruto avait un cycle du sommeil particulier, il le savait, et bon sang ce n'était pas interdit de dormir jusqu'à midi !

Et il lui fallait une bonne journée de concentration pour en venir à bout, de toute cette paperasse. Mais voilà, pas le temps de payer, c'est donc une relance qu'il allait se prendre. Avec un peu de chance ce serait un avertissement. Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se prenait une relance dans sa petite vie de locataire célibataire donc il avait autant de chance de payer une amende qu'il en avait de se demander où trouver les putains de derniers yens qui allaient lui manquer.

Pas qu'il était pauvre, il vivait surtout de peu, mais ses payes arrivaient souvent avec un petit train de retard. Du coup, il payait encore plus. Merci bien.

Il tenta d'attraper la lettre mais un faux mouvement la fit glisser et tomber au fond de la boîte sans plus dépasser de la fente. Soupirant rageusement, il se tortilla, les cadeaux sous un bras, cherchant ses clés de l'autre et ouvrit la satanée boîte aux lettres… hein ?

Attends, il connaissait ce genre de légères marques.

On avait _crocheté sa boîte aux lettres ?_

….

Après un temps d'arrêt, Naruto songea à éclater de rire. Non mais on allait où, là ? Il existait sérieusement des tarés assez congénitaux pour vouloir lui voler ses factures, ou… ?

Il mit la clé dans la serrure qui fonctionna à merveille, et ouvrit. Il découvrit son enveloppe à mauvaises nouvelles ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin qui ne serait jamais passé par la fente de la boîte.

…

Les rouleaux étaient souvent colorés tout du long sur leur verso, ne laissant que deux bords blancs et un large milieu uni pouvant être rouge, ou vert, ou bleu, ou autre couleur vive. Mais là, on aurait littéralement dit un papier peint de luxe, à cet endroit. Ce n'était pas uni mais… ouvragé. Sur fond rouge se découpaient des silhouettes végétales stylisées couleur or. Pas mal. Le truc pour faire joli, quoi.

… et un ruban le fermait, ruban noué en nœud papillon, histoire de _bien_ comprendre que c'était son **_ANNIVERSAIRE_**, bordel, comme si on ne le lui avait pas assez souhaité comme ça !

Fatigué, il prit rageusement le contenu de la boite, la referma sans donner de tour de clé – mais qu'on les lui vole, ses factures ! – et il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre, grognon, jusqu'à chez lui, pressé d'en finir et d'être au calme.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de fourrer la clé dans la serrure quand il senti quelque chose peser sur son bras surchargé de présents. Surpris et réactif, il tourna la tête pour identifier l'objet et peut être le sombre individu qui avait eu l'idée de l'approcher aussi furtivement.

Le sombre individu profita justement qu'il ait tourné la tête pour…. Lui embrasser l'autre joue ?!

Naruto tournait déjà la tête de l'autre côté mais une détonation et quelques lambeaux de fumée tout à fait familiers lui apprirent qu'il était victime d'un clone.

Attends, ça devenait presque – non, carrément flippant ! Interloqué, la joue parcourue de frissons, il jeta à nouveau un œil sur ses colis et lorgna le tout nouveau paquet : très plat, emballage violet foncé, ruban violet très pâle. Un petit papier, vraiment petit, replié soigneusement en quatre était glissé entre le cadeau et le ruban.

Il regarda le tout un petit moment avant que l'impatience ne le bouffe. _Qui_, bon dieu, qui avait eu l'idée d'une approche pareille ?! Il restait qui ?!

Il lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et ne garda que le nouveau venu, retirant d'un geste sec le petit mot, l'attrapant par un coin, le secouant vivement comme un mouchoir pour le faire se déplier.

Ecriture impeccable, féminine. Secoué, il réalisa qu'une fille – bordel – avait eu l'idée bizarre de lui embrasser la joue en donnant son cadeau avant de filer. Étrangement, il avait été tout d'abord convaincu d'une mauvaise blague d'un _mec_. Mais ça avait l'air moins tordu qu'il ne l'avait cru.  
>D'un autre côté ça restait bizarre. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu de succès avec les filles.<p>

Son regard ignora le ramassis de vœux de bonheur qu'il s'était déjà tapé en moult exemplaires et fila droit vers la signature.

_Hinata ?!_

Non, attends, c'était une blague. Genre, la petite Hinata avait confié son cadeau à un intermédiaire douteux et voilà le résultat ! Lee avait bien confié la tâche à son sensei, Hinata avait sans doute choisi un proche moins fiable que prévu…

Toujours interloqué, ses yeux partirent sans demander son avis préalable en haut des lignes étroites aux caractères réduits mais appliquées, pour les dévaler une à une. De plus en plus lentement.

_Je sais que tout le monde va mettre ce qu'il pense dans un petit mot, je les vois faire, chacun dans son coin et au vu des papiers ils ne vont pas se contenter de quelques mots simples comme ceux sur toutes les cartes de vœux. Ils ont des choses à dire, un avis à partager, peut-être quelque chose à raconter..._

_Dans mon cas ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de particulier. Je n'ai que ces mots idiots qu'on répète tous les ans, qu'on peut même dire à quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas, ces joyeuses fêtes, bon anniversaire, meilleurs vœux et compagnie. Mais j'aimerais dire quelque chose de plus important que ça. Parce que tu n'es pas le genre de personne à qui on achète une vilaine carte de vœux pour ses dix-sept ans, on ne se contente pas de mettre quelques yens de côté et de passer au tabac du coin pour prendre la première babiole venue._

_C'est bien quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais fait. S'il faut marquer un événement, tu cherches toujours à le rendre grandiose. Souvent, ça part dans tous les sens, mais c'est aussi souvent exactement ce qu'il faut._

_Alors voilà, il faudrait que ton anniversaire soit exceptionnel. Mais il nous aurait sans doute fallu l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Ainsi les choses ne seraient pas aussi compliquées qu'elles le sont maintenant. On ne peut s'en prendre qu'à nous-mêmes, après tout._

_Finalement, je crois que je sais quoi te dire._

_Merci._

_Merci pour toute l'inspiration que tu m'as insufflée, tout le courage que tu m'as inspiré et qui a refait de moi une héritière digne de ce nom. Mon propre père le reconnaît maintenant. Il est si fier de moi, si heureux. Plus personne ne doute, maintenant tout le clan sait, ou du moins partage la conviction que je mérite ma place. Hanabi ne semble pas s'en préoccuper plus que cela._

_Merci pour la force que tu m'as transmise, qui m'a rendue à ma famille et qui m'enflamme face à l'adversité. Je crois que je n'ai plus peur de rien désormais._

_Merci et pardon. Pardon pour tout ce temps perdu où j'aurais pu passer du temps avec toi, qui ne le passe presque avec personne. Pardon pour tout ce temps perdu où personne ne se souvenait que toi aussi, tu avais une date de naissance. Pardon pour toutes ces fois où j'ai pensé à moi, où je t'ai admiré, ai essayé de te ressembler mais n'ai qu'à peine imaginé que toi aussi, tu puisses avoir tes propres poids à lever. Tes peines.  
>J'ai cru qu'il fallait que j'apprenne de toi et que je serre les dents. Alors qu'on aurait pu tout simplement commencer par s'épauler avant de prendre la vie à bras le corps.<em>

_D'un autre côté, le résultat n'est pas si mal. Et s'il reste des imperfections, je ne ferai pas l'erreur de songer tristement qu'il aurait fallu s'y prendre plus tôt. On a tous la vie devant nous, il est encore largement temps d'en profiter._

_Sois juste heureux, tu en as aussi le droit même si tu veux rester fort._

_Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto-kun._

…

Silence, pas de bruit dans le couloir. Immobile, les yeux toujours posés sur le papier, il resta encore figé un moment, en apparence calme, voire fatigué.

Un moment plus tard, il replia la longue note, la glissa à nouveau à sa place et ramassa ses affaires sans se presser. Il retrouva sa clé, la mit dans la serrure sans enthousiasme, la fit tourner, la retira, fit mollement tourner la poignée et poussa la porte.

Resté debout devant l'embrasure, il nota la détonation et regarda le nuage de confettis retomber vers le sol alors qu'il n'y avait… personne.

Lentement, comme s'il marchait en terrain miné sur un ancien champ de bataille, il entra chez lui. Les petits morceaux de papier coloré s'obstinaient à virevolter encore, couvrant le sol de couleurs de carnaval et tentant même de se poser sur ses pieds prudents.

Personne. Juste des confettis et un foutu gâteau qui attendait là.

Un gâteau immense, sur une table qu'il n'avait jamais vue, posés au milieu de l'appartement avec une part déjà prête à être mangée et de grosses bougies, sans doute empruntées à une quelconque chandelle, posées sur leurs soucoupes de métal, recueillant ainsi la cire coulante avant qu'elle ne finisse dans le gâteau.

Un bon gros gâteau de toutes les couleurs, avec de la crème autour, de la chantilly ici, de la crème anglaise ailleurs, des éclats de chocolat partout, des fleurs en sucre, des figures en pâte d'amande et – tant qu'à faire – un filet de caramel, comme un tracé de crayon couleur ambre, dans une danse folle autour d'un gâteau surchargé. Tiens, des fraises, des framboises, des mûres, des morceaux de pomme, des rondelles de banane, des quartiers de clémentine, du kiwi, de l'ananas et des petits choux à la crème.

… comme si on avait retiré le mur entre une pâtisserie et une épicerie, pour ensuite secouer le tout très très fort. Et hop, tadam, le gâteau.

En temps normal, il en aurait mangé de tous les côtés pour ne rien manquer – tiens, il y avait des couches de biscuit à l'intérieur – mais à ce moment précis il n'avait pas spécialement faim. Voire pas du tout en fait.

Il se retourna soudainement vers la table de la cuisine et y lâcha ses affaires avant de demeurer immobile.

La grenouille qui le fixait croassa. De ce petit bruit qu'il avait toujours trouvé mignon. Ce qui eut le mérite de faire entrer en collision un sentiment d'amusement avec tous ceux qu'il essayait de contenir depuis le début. Il allait s'écrouler si cette journée ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Oh sérieusement.

Un grand papier plié en deux portait le nom de Shino, calligraphié au gros pinceau. Impossible de le manquer. Alors qu'il pouffait d'un rire nerveux, la grenouille redescendit au fond de son bocal à poisson savamment arrangé pour que n'importe quel amphibien s'y sente à l'aise. Alors qu'il tendait le bras pour prendre le papier, il observa un moment l'étrange bestiole qui prenait ses aises: d'un vert pomme clair, elle avait les yeux et les pattes du même orange vif, et les flancs jaunes rayés de noir. Sérieusement, où Shino était-il allé la chercher, celle-là ?

_Salut_

_Alors comme tu vois, c'est une vraie grenouille._

_Cette salope avait élu domicile pas très loin de chez nous et bouffait nos insectes.  
>On a essayé d'en venir à bout avec tous les poisons vendus dans le commerce, et tous les jutsus imaginables dans le clan Aburame, mais elle est encore là, comme tu vois.<em>

_La capturer a tenu du miracle. Cependant, quand on a songé à l'exterminer, il m'est venu à l'idée de te refiler cette… chose._

_Cette chose est bizarre, elle ne pense qu'à bouffer et dormir, elle a aussi un caractère bien trempé et n'est pas assez stupide pour se laisser tuer, à moins qu'elle digère le poison aussi bien que les mouches. En tous les cas, ça vous fait un point commun :_

_Cet amphibien est increvable._

_Je n'ignore pas que tu es la seule âme qui vive dans cet appartement et que tu as une adoration mystérieuse pour ces bêtes étranges appelées grenouilles. Alors en voilà une qui ne te fera pas l'affront de mourir de faim lorsque tu partiras en mission. Laisse-là squatter dans ce bocal et tu verras qu'elle ira se nourrir toute seule, pour revenir se prélasser ici. Au moins ça égayera ton domicile, j'imagine que c'est toujours ça de fait de ma part._

_Tu peux aussi lui refiler un peu à manger, histoire de montrer qui est le patron._

_Voilà._

Naruto reposa le papier, prit doucement le bocal tandis que la grenouille le regarda intensément. « Cool, mon gars, je déplace juste ta chambre. T'es une grenouille ninja, alors, c'est ça ? »

La grenouille s'assit, ou du moins se mit en position normale de grenouille, pour lui faire face et le regarder.

« Très bien, très bien. » Fit-il encore doucement en portant le bocal sans lâcher la bête des yeux. « Tu fais ce que tu veux. Moi, je vais juste te poser… là. »

Et il déposa en douceur le bocal à poisson sur une étagère vide de la cuisine. « Ça me fait plus de place… » Constata-t-il, ou justifia-t-il à haute voix. En effet sa table de cuisine n'était pas bien grande. La grenouille tournait tranquillement sur elle-même comme pour évaluer l'environnement. « Il t'a bien arrangé ton espace, le Shino. Il a beau dire qu'il aime pas ta race, t'es plutôt gâté. »

La grenouille croassa.

« … ou alors t'es _vraiment_ une grenouille-ninja et t'as eu le temps et la capacité de meubler ton appart entre le temps où Shino est passé et que moi je revienne ? »

Elle croassa encore, continuant de regarder un peu partout.

« Ouais. Ouais. Je vais me soigner. »

Il quitta la cuisine, ignora le gâteau et les confettis, sortit sur le balcon, alla jusqu'à sa petite cachette où attendaient les autres colis, ouvrit le battant et…

Impossible de rater le nouveau venu, devant tous les autres, emballé dans du papier blanc aux motifs de fleurs rose pâle – allez deviner lesquelles – Il se tendit un moment. Sakura-chan lui avait fait un cadeau ? Hein ? Elle ? Quel genre ?

Il avait tellement l'habitude de recevoir un sermon de sa part qu'il se senti mal à l'aise. Il reprit le cadeau de Lee, celui de Neji et la poêle de Chôji sous le bras avant de récupérer le cadeau de Sakura de sa main libre, referma du pied le compartiment et rentra chez lui à pas rapides, laissant la porte ouverte. Il se retrouva près du gâteau, de la table de la cuisine avec les autres cadeaux et sous l'angle de vue de la grenouille-ninja.

Ce n'était pas un petit paquet, comme Neji, Hinata ou Shikamaru avaient pu apporter. C'était une bonne petite boîte. On aurait pu y mettre quelques livres aisément. Il déchira rapidement le papier, s'évertua à décoller le scotch l'empêchant d'ouvrir le contenant puis découvrit le contenu.

Trois objets.

Un mot.

Il le lut silencieusement, tout aussi silencieusement que depuis son arrivée. Il avisa ensuite les trois présents.  
>Pas de sermon, aucun sermon pour son anniversaire.<p>

Il se leva doucement, il n'émettait plus aucun bruit, comme un fantôme dans sa propre maison. Le soir tombait.

Il prit son premier cadeau, le mit dans sa poche et regarda le plafond de la cuisine.  
>La grenouille-ninja l'observait. Elle fit quelques pas de grenouille pour se rapprocher de sa paroi de verre et scruter l'humain.<br>Naruto se leva, s'approcha de la table de la cuisine et s'y hissa doucement, en prenant garde à ne pas faire tomber ses paquets, ni marcher sur l'un d'eux. Il leva la tête, attrapa l'ampoule de la cuisine et la dévissa tranquillement.

_Coucou, Naruto !_

_On peut dire que tu nous en auras fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Mais bon, c'est pas grave. J'ai toujours dit à qui me demandait une description que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial. Comme quoi je n'ai pas menti !_

Il descendit de la table sans se presser, l'ampoule à la main, puis alla dans sa chambre. Il prit une chaise, la mit au milieu de la pièce, monta dessus et dévissa son ampoule.

_Bon, alors autant te dire que je me suis un peu cassé la tête pour savoir ce qui te ferai plaisir, et comment ne pas trouver la même chose qu'un copain. Ils ont l'air décidés à trouver quelque chose qui te corresponde et pas le dernier truc à la mode !_

Toujours sur sa chaise, il jeta l'ampoule de sa chambre pile dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Puis il commença à visser au plafond de sa chambre la vieille ampoule de la cuisine.

_Alors je me suis dit, pour être sûre de réussir mon coup, j'ai qu'à me rappeler les petits détails que je connais de toi et que personne d'autre ne connait. Et on avait eu d'abord cette conversation, l'autre jour, sur la lumière qui change au fil des saisons, et comme ça devient pénible de bosser chez soi dans une demi-pénombre._

Il retourna dans la cuisine et remonta sur la table. Il sortit de sa poche son ampoule neuve.

_Donc voilà, comme tu n'as jamais le temps pour ce genre de truc, je t'ai dégoté cette ampoule. Mais la casse pas, hein ? Elle a une garantie de cinq ans et niveau lumière, ça décoiffe. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'on a à la maison dans le salon._

Il descendit, recula et alluma la lumière. Le soir tombait. L'obscurité disparut en un clic.  
>Il ne bougea pas, comme pour observer un lieu plein de souvenir ou respirer un air particulièrement pur.<br>La grenouille croassa et tourna le dos à l'ampoule, mécontente du brutal changement de lumière.

« Faudra t'y faire, ma p'tite. Je vais avoir des papiers à remplir et c'est le genre de trucs que je fais souvent après le repas du soir. »

_Bon. Après le petit truc utile, voilà quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel. _

Il retourna près de la boîte.

_Tu as peut-être pensé que j'ai oublié aussi sec après que tu en aie parlé, peut-être que tu as cru que je n'avais même pas écouté, mais… c'est plutôt que je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Moi aussi ça m'aurait miné le moral de l'avoir fait tomber, alors tiens._

Rien de plus. Pas de chichi, pas de sentimentalisme déplacé, pas de lamentations gênantes ou de vaines remontrances. Sakura et lui avaient une connexion particulière à ce niveau. Il se baissa et prit le cadre photo neuf, l'ouvrit en retournant dans sa chambre. Il le posa sur un meuble dont il ouvrit un tiroir où demeurait entre autres un autre cadre photo brisé. Il en sorti la photo qu'il mit dans le cadre neuf, jeta l'ancien, et constata que l'équipe numéro sept trônait à nouveau dans la pièce.

_Et maintenant, quelque chose d'important._

Il fit demi-tour, ramassa la boîte, en sortit un formulaire et s'assit avec le tout à la table de la cuisine, attrapant un crayon au passage.

_J'étais sûre que tu passais à la trappe du système social, je veux dire, tes problèmes de loyer ne devraient même pas exister, le système est conçu pour que tous les ninjas vivent décemment. Alors j'ai fouillé, j'ai retourné tout le système administratif et – wouh – j'ai fait mouche !_

_Tu n'as plus qu'à remplir toutes les petites cases qui te concernent, mettre nom, prénom, âge, adresse, spécifier que tu es célibataire sans enfant – sinon tu me caches des choses dis ! – et cocher ce qu'il faut, et ensuite tu vas donner ça au secrétariat de… bah tu vois, la dame à la queue-de-cheval au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment de l'Hokage ? Si c'est pas elle, en tout cas c'est à son bureau que tu iras, tu donnes ça en demandant tes allocations et voilà._

_Dès que tout se sera mis en place, tu recevras à chaque loyer environ la moitié de ce que ça te coûte, sinon plus. Tu m'avais dit qu'en général il te manquait que des clopinettes, normalement tu seras large après ça.  
>Pour les frais médicaux, ils seront remboursés intégralement dans les cas de force majeure, mais si c'est pour des vaccins, pour des soins dentaires, ce genre de choses, ce sera aux deux tiers. Dans les deux cas, dès que tu es d'attaque après avoir eu tes soins, tu demandes une facture aux médecins, tu remplis le formulaire de la dame du secrétariat de tout à l'heure et tu lui rends le tout.<em>

_Elle est pas géniale, tata Sakura ?_

Elle était géniale, Sakura-chan.

Il signa le papier sans aucun sourire pourtant, c'était d'une étrangeté totale. Il était calme et soulagé, mais épuisé moralement. Bordel, un nombre incalculable d'emmerdements s'allégeait mais il n'était pas foutu d'en retrouver la pêche. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il se repose. C'est vrai, quoi, il allait avoir des sous-sous, une grenouille de compagnie, de quoi faire de la meilleure bouffe, des bandes de taijutsu pour les missions, une poche de froid pour les entraînements dangereux et bon sang un éclairage potable dans la cuisine – et une meilleure lumière dans sa chambre aussi.

_Voilà, je pense avoir fait de mon mieux, avec ça tu devrais te sentir un petit peu mieux dans ta maison. Je crois que c'est important, même si tu n'y reste presque que pour dormir; c'est chez toi. Chez soi, c'est censé être un petit nid douillet, non ?_

_Allez, bon anniversaire, mon grand. Reste tout comme tu es, même si on dit le contraire, on t'adore comme ça !_

Il était trop tard pour délivrer le formulaire, les bureaux étaient fermés à cette heure, en revanche beaucoup de paquets attendaient encore d'être ouverts.

Il respira un grand coup.

« Allez, surprenez-moi. »

Un sourire revint enfin sur son visage alors qu'il prenait le paquet violet d'Hinata. « Toi, il va falloir qu'on discute de ta technique d'approche. » marmonna-t-il en défaisant le nœud et dépliant le papier sans l'abîmer – qu'il aille lui-même savoir pourquoi. Il tomba sur une petite boîte blanche, plate, aux allures de coffret. A l'intérieur, un deuxième mot d'Hinata et après, des petits parchemins bariolés de symboles étranges. Il prit ce qui s'avéra être la notice.

_Alors voilà. Ce que tu as entre les mains est un système de sécurité de haut niveau. Je l'ai plus ou moins chapardé dans la réserve du clan alors pas un mot là-dessus, tu veux bien ?  
>Si j'avais pu t'en faire un moi-même ç'aurait été avec plaisir mais je crains de n'avoir pas les compétences nécessaires pour m'assurer de la perfection du système.<em>

_Ce système de sécurité se pose à chaque entrée d'un bâtiment ou de la pièce que tu veux sécuriser, donc un par porte, un par fenêtre, sur les bords que tu veux. Il suffit de les coller au mur: les moudras spécifiés en bas permettent de les activer et à ce moment précis ils disparaissent dans les murs, impossible de les voir à moins d'avoir le byakugan._

_Si jamais un membre du clan les remarque et te demande des comptes, fais comme si tu ne savais rien. Je me débrouillerai._

_Enfin, comment fonctionne ce système : il reconnait ton chakra donc tu ne risques absolument rien. En revanche si tu es agressé chez toi, il sentira le signal dans n'importe quelle cloison : si tu fais circuler ton chakra dans le sol, un mur, ou un plafond, le système va s'activer et fermer tous les Tenketsus de toutes les personnes présentes sauf toi. Mais il peut aussi prendre tout le chakra des intrus._

_Pour cela, tu dois mettre au point deux codes pendant tes moudras : en injectant le chakra dans une cloison quelconque en morse. En alternant des coups courts et des coups longs. Ça peut être juste trois coups courts ou trois coups longs, ou plus compliqué et plus long à faire. A toi de faire quelque chose de facile à retenir, facile à faire en cas de danger et impossible à répéter par hasard._

« Woah. Fais plus dur pour voir ? »

Il rit. Il plaisantait bien sûr. Ça allait le faire. Une notice plus "brute" et d'auteur inconnu accompagnait le tout et donnait des précisions sur les signaux de chakra admissibles par les parchemins. D'abord inquiet de la dangerosité du système, il finit par se dire qu'avec un bon code facile à faire, même avec les pieds, il devrait s'en sortir. Il testa la chose, avec les mains, les pieds, le dos au mur, à l'aide d'un parchemin-test et il s'en sortait très bien. Il plaça sans plus de cérémonie un parchemin à chaque ouverture de son appartement tout en lisant la fin des notes spécifiant qu'il existait un code unique et prédéfini permettant de faire tout exploser en cas de besoin. Pas mal. En espérant ne jamais en avoir besoin.

Il termina la note d'Hinata.

_Voilà, ça peut paraître bizarre comme cadeau, mais de tous les gens que je connais tu es celui qui vit dans la maison la moins sûre. En plus, de ce que j'ai cru entendre, tu t'es déjà fait cambrioler quelques fois, je trouve que ça fait froid dans le dos. Alors pense à activer le verrou en sortant. Ça calmera les intrus. Garde le totem avec toi, c'est lui qui t'indique si on active ou on force la sécurité._

_C'est normal de vivre dans un foyer sûr, tu sais ?  
>Bienvenue chez toi.<em>

Il sourit et remit tout à sa place note, notice, boîte, papier cadeau ensemble, et alla faire ses moudras. Code ok. Il n'aurait aucun mal à s'en souvenir.

Et étrangement il priait pour que dans un jour lointain, il fusse obligé de "tout faire péter dans une putain d'explosion" de manière dramatique pour faire disparaître un ennemi.

De préférence un jour où il avait déjà commencé à déménager.  
>Il fallait au moins sauver la grenouille.<br>Quoique selon Shino elle était apocalypse-proof, alors il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Ah mais attends, il avait toujours pas fini, non ? Il restait encore deux-trois bricoles à déballer !

Il repéra le paquet vert de Shikamaru, pas bien grand, très plat. Un papier ? Ouais, quelques papiers liés ensembles, qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore avoir ? Alors, la note…

_Yo_

_J'ai cherché partout – j'ai fait du lèche-vitrine partout et j'étais en train de me dire que j'allais te dégoter un petit truc sympa au magasin du coin ou aller faire une brocante et là j'ai vu que cette bande d'abrutis était en train de remuer ciel et terre pour déterrer les dix merveilles du monde ou je ne sais quoi. Comme je veux pas passer pour l'égoïste de service, je suis retourné chez moi te trouver un truc un peu plus stylé. Mais bon, j'ai pas pu faire d'entre-deux entre les conneries du marché et les trucs un peu trop précieux de ma famille. C'est tout ou rien. Alors je te passe un truc vraiment particulier._

_Chez les Nara, on a un truc, un lien avec les cerfs. Me demande pas pourquoi. Certaines de nos techniques ont aussi un lien avec les cerfs, et ce que je te donne-là ne fait pas exception._

_Bon, ouvre grand tes mirettes, c'est le moment de suivre._

_Ça, c'est ce que m'a donné mon père. Ça prend au moins un an à préparer, t'imagines la galère… mais les papas se démerdent pour en donner un à chacun de leurs enfants. Après, chacun fait ce qu'il veut du sien._

_Mon grand-père en a fait un à mon père, qui l'a gardé. Il m'en a fait un qu'il m'a offert, et celui qui lui est resté, il est libre de l'utiliser comme il l'entend. Son idée, c'était d'utiliser le sien sur moi mais j'ai refusé pour des raisons qui ne regardent que moi._

_Quant à moi, je t'offre celui que mon père m'a offert (j'en fais ce que je veux ! j'ai plus qu'à en faire d'autres maintenant) j'espère que t'as tout suivi parce que pour moi c'est important._

_Ce truc, comme j'ai dit, ça a un lien avec les cerfs. En fait, ça les fait venir. Mais pas n'importe comment.  
>Ce truc c'est… disons un sceau, sauf que tu dois l'appliquer sur quelqu'un – toi par exemple. Tu le mets sur toi et t'y touche plus jamais, sauf si tu changes d'avis et que tu le donnes à quelqu'un d'autre (tu peux plus le remettre sur papier par contre. C'trop compliqué). Enfin, suppose tu le gardes sur toi.<em>

_Ensuite, tu attends le jour où t'es à deux doigts de crever. Que quelqu'un t'a tellement laminé que t'es même plus conscient. Et là, tu te réveilles genre quatre heures plus tard avec une migraine et plus d'ennemi en face. A la limite des potes te diront avoir vu quelques cerfs dans le coin._

_Je ne sais toujours pas exactement ce qu'il se passe, ni à quel moment critique le sceau se libère, et si ça risque de te laisser crever en attendant, je sais pas si ça tue l'ennemi ou si ça l'enferme, je pense juste que ça se sert de tes souvenirs pour s'en prendre à l'agresseur – ce serait con que ça s'en prenne aux médecins. Je ne le saurais que quand on m'apprendra à en faire un._

_En gros : c'est un garde-fou. Un dernier recours. Une sécurité, si jamais le détenteur est grièvement blessé._

_Maintenant, à toi de choisir._

_Tu peux le mettre. C'est un peu pour ça que je te l'ai donné. Tu n'es pas contre le travail d'équipe mais ça ne t'empêche pas de bosser seul. Et avoir un petit truc en cas de pépin, ça fait pas de mal.  
>Après, tu peux aussi le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Pas comme ça, sur papier. Tu lui poses direct, sinon rien. Après c'est à toi de voir.<br>Le but de ce truc, c'est de sauver ta peau quand tu ne peux plus rien y faire. Je ne te demande pas de me dire qui tu veux protéger, c'est ton problème. J'espère juste qu'il puisse servir._

_Je suis plutôt content, en fait, de ne pas avoir à expliquer devant tout le monde que je t'ai refilé ça._

_Par contre je te le dis de suite, t'attends pas à quelque chose du même style l'an prochain. Je peux déjà difficilement faire mieux, je pense plutôt que je vais redescendre à un niveau normal._

_On va dire que c'est pour rattraper tous les anniversaires loupés…_

_Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto.  
>Passe à la maison, un de ces jours. Que je <em>_t'écla...__ t'apprenne le Shôgi._

Attends, c'était sérieux ? Shikamaru lui refilait un truc qu'il aurait probablement utilisé pour protéger sa future petite femme ou son premier gosse avant d'en refaire pour les marmots suivants, mais au lieu de ça, il lui refile en douce ? Bah bien, très bien ! C'était déjà le deuxième à lui refiler un truc précieux en douce, mais où allait-on !

….

Puis il tergiversa pendant une demi-heure quant à savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. Cette histoire le mettait dans tous ses états.

« Mais bordel, je veux pas vous voir crever, c'est tout ! » Murmura-t-il la tête entre les mains. Il avait songé à qui il pourrait bien déposer une telle marque, mais il lui était tout simplement impossible de prendre une décision.

Ce fut presque à contrecœur qu'il se désigna.

Il resterait en vie. Pour mieux prendre leur défense en cas de danger. Il ne voyait que ça.

Après tout il ne voulait pas les voir morts mais quel genre de personne ferait-il alors s'il leur faisait l'affront de décéder pour eux ?

La marque était posée. Merci, Shikamaru.  
>Après tout comment tiendrait-il le kilo de promesses qu'il faisait s'il mourrait entre-temps ?<br>Merci d'y avoir pensé.  
>D'un autre côté, un tel cadeau montrait à quel point Shikamaru pouvait tenir à lui… significatif.<p>

Que restait-t-il ? Tiens, le livre de Sai, même pas emballé. Il l'ouvrit à la première page. Et qu'y trouva-t-il ? Encore un petit mot. Bien sûr. Enfin, pour des petits mots, au bout du compte, Naruto avait plutôt l'impression de lire des romans ces derniers temps.

_On m'a dit de t'écrire quelque chose, puisqu'on va tous te donner tes cadeaux sans venir te voir. Alors j'ai rajouté quelques pages dans mon carnet. Tu pourras éventuellement les décoller._

_Alors, un jour que nous discutions avec Sakura et Ino, le sujet a finalement dérivé sur ta date d'anniversaire et dans la même discussion, elles ont réalisé que tu ne fêtais aucun de tes anniversaires et que tout le monde devrait s'y mettre. Sakura a dit que j'étais invité et que je n'avais pas le droit de manquer la fête. Elle a aussi dit que je devais trouver un cadeau._

_Je n'ai jamais offert de cadeau d'anniversaire. Je ne savais même pas que cela se fêtait. Enfin, j'en avais vaguement entendu parler mais il m'a semblé que cela ne se fêtait qu'entre personnes spéciales, et que c'était une sorte de cérémonie un peu particulière que les ninjas ne faisaient pas._

_Mais il se trouve que tout le monde fête les anniversaires de tout le monde. J'ai du mal encore à comprendre pourquoi toi, qui es normal, ne le fête donc pas. Dans mon cas c'est plus logique. Personne ne fête quoi que ce soit à la Racine._

_Ensuite, j'ai dû réfléchir à un cadeau. La seule idée de cadeau que j'ai jamais eue, tu le sais, c'était déjà un carnet de croquis. Mais j'ai appris qu'offrir des cadeaux semblables pourrait être mal vu. J'ai fini par demander conseil et Sakura m'a dit qu'un carnet de dessin c'était très bien, si je choisissais les bons dessins et que j'y mettais du cœur. Après tout, dessiner, c'est bien ce que je fais de mieux._

_Et là j'ai soudainement réalisé que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait que je te dessine._

_J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à te cerner, te comprendre et ce bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu es étrange. Pour moi qui ne saisit pas toutes les arcanes de l'humour, l'ironie ou des sentiments, essayer de te capter est aussi difficile que tu me parais changeant, alors que tu obéis juste à des règles que je ne maîtrise pas._

_Il m'a donc fallu demander des aides extérieures. J'ai enquêté. J'ai interrogé d'abord tes restaurateurs avec qui tu discutes beaucoup, puis je me suis renseigné auprès de Kakashi-sensei, et enfin, suite à leurs indications, j'ai demandé conseil à Iruka-sensei._

_J'en suis parvenu à une conclusion bien étrange; tes proches eux-mêmes ne sont jamais sûrs de te cerner totalement, mais avec le temps, ils pensent pouvoir affirmer certaines choses._

_Naruto, je crois que tu aimes et détestes beaucoup de choses pour des tas de raisons intéressantes et je ne peux pas tout mettre dans ce carnet. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre, par savoir ce que tu désirerais sauver en premier si l'apocalypse devait tout balayer._

_Je sais que ce n'est qu'un carnet mais les dessins permettent souvent de voir les choses d'un autre œil, de figer des mouvements, des pensées._

_Je crois que j'ai assez parlé, les autres ont écrit à peu près autant de choses si je calcule bien._

_Alors.  
>Comme disent les gens normaux : Joyeux Anniversaire. Et<br>Franchement je m'excuse si je fais tellement de choses de travers mais j'aimerais vraiment t'y voir._

….

Il tourna une page.  
>Sai. En train de dessiner.<br>_Dans sa chambre_.

Il regarda la suivante.  
>Ino, en train de se regarder dans le miroir d'un magasin, une robe posée sur elle pour en apprécier l'effet.<p>

Il tourna une nouvelle page.  
>Kakashi. En train de lire un livre.<br>Accroupi sur une branche d'un arbre, caché, hors de vue de Chuunins pressés paraissant être à sa recherche.

A côté;  
>Iruka, dans sa salle des profs.<br>Un café à la main, assis devant une pile de feuilles à corriger. La fenêtre donnait sur un temps superbe.

Tout était à l'encre noire… et aquarelle. Couleurs douces mais extraordinairement réalistes.

Il retourna lire son petit mot, déphasé. Le Sai s'était donné du mal pour comprendre le concept d'anniversaire mais compte tenu de son cas il s'en sortait exceptionnellement bien. Ce qui stupéfiait Naruto par-dessus tout, c'était le paraphe. Sai avait conclu sa lettre d'une façon tellement plus familière, plus…. _Personnelle _qu'à l'accoutumée !

Peut-être que ses fichues lectures étaient en train de porter leurs fruits…

Il se remit à tourner les pages du carnet, rempli de dessins de tout le monde, tous les gens qu'il connaissait, ou qu'il connaissait moins, dans des affaire du quotidien, piégé vivants sur le papier, tels quels et parfois dans des situations étranges, ou drôles, ou saisissantes.

Il s'était arrêté, sentant comme un coup de poing à l'estomac en guise de sursaut, quand il était tombé sur une aquarelle le représentant. Il se demanda alors si Sai l'avait espionné ou imaginé.

Sur le dessin, Uzumaki Naruto marchait les mains dans les poches, la veste ouverte sur un t-shirt inhabituel, par un temps probablement chaud, dans une rue proche de chez lui, jetant un regard curieux à un chat fouillant les poubelles.  
>Il eut la curieuse impression que le dessin ne le représentait pas tout à fait tel qu'il se voyait dans le miroir.<p>

_Bordel, c'est comme ça qu'il me voit ?_

Il s'inspecta minutieusement, tentant de déceler quelque chose de bizarre à part le mélange de décontraction et de dignité qui était représenté là et remarqua finalement que, de manière très indistincte, sa représentation dégageait réellement quelque chose. Il émanait de son lui croqué sur le papier une couleur si discrète qu'il n'aurait su la nommer. Et pourtant Sai ne l'avait pas mise là par hasard.

Sai l'avait dessiné comme si une vraie force indistincte l'entourait.

Pris d'un doute, il revisitait les dessins précédents et les inspecta.

Oui. Kakashi (en plein lecture) en était aussi victime, après quelques minutes d'observation on se rendait compte qu'il semblait quant à lui appeler l'ombre, comme pour se cacher des responsabilités qui le cherchaient partout, ou pour laisser imaginer – sans voir la tricherie de l'aquarelle – le talent de dissimulation du jônin, ou peut-être laisser comprendre sa part de ténèbres qu'il ne laissait presque jamais filtrer.

D'un autre côté, quand on regardait le jônin lui-même, son visage, ses mains… on le voyait juste assez distinctement, pour ne pas trop contraster avec la pénombre et pour le voir quand même.  
>Cet ajout de couleur le rendait plus vivant.<br>Plus humain.  
>Lui-même.<p>

Naruto ne remercierait sans doute jamais assez Sai pour avoir su représenter Kakashi tel qu'il l'était. Humain.  
>C'était quelqu'un que l'on pouvait côtoyer toute une vie sans jamais le connaître vraiment. C'était quelqu'un de secret. Et pourtant il n'y avait pas nécessairement besoin de connaître ces secrets pour comprendre Kakashi.<p>

Naruto, du moins, en était convaincu. Kakashi-sensei était un grand ninja, mais par-dessus tout un grand homme.

Il revisita les autres croquis et se rendit compte que tous étaient spéciaux. Chacune des personnes représentées, une ou plusieurs fois, avait quelque chose de spécial. Pourtant, ça ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux avant de se voir lui-même. En fait, plus il les regardait, plus il réalisait que Sai n'avait pas simplement dessiné chacun d'entre eux. Il avait aussi tenté de reproduire un ressenti.

Il les avait représentés tel qu'un humain les voyait.  
>Tel que Naruto aussi les voyait.<br>Et il les trouvait magnifiques.

Il retourna à la dernière page qu'il avait inspectée. Lui-même, observant ce chat en équilibre sur le rebord d'une poubelle.

Alors c'était comme ça que les gens le voyaient _lui _?

Il releva la tête et prit le temps de compter ses respirations. Lentes. Calmes.

Il tourna la page.  
>Naruto grattait la joue du chat de gouttière satisfait, arborant tous deux un sourire amusé.<p>

Naruto sortait de sa petite rue alors que deux yeux de félin le guettaient pour voir s'il ne revenait pas tandis que ce dernier saluait un ami.

Un autre ami se joignait à eux.

Et d'autres.

Il reposa le carnet sur la table de la cuisine sans se lever et resta assis par terre, ensommeillé comme s'il avait passé une journée en compagnie de tas de gens. Des gens qu'il avait vu par dizaines, en plusieurs exemplaires, parfois en petits groupes, parfois seuls, pris sur le vif.

Il demeura pensif un moment avant de se dire qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas trop toucher à ce carnet de malheur s'il ne voulait pas rester prostré une demi-journée sur le sol de son appartement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la table de la cuisine et remarqua qu'il restait – encore – un cadeau, le rouleau de parchemin noué d'un ruban qui avait attendu sagement dans la boîte aux lettres. Qui ça pouvait bien être, cette fois ? On n'avait pas fait le tour, depuis le temps ?

Ruban défait, début de parchemin déroulé, note de l'auteur :

_Chalut, ch'est Tenten !_

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON GRAND !_

_J'trouve qu'on se voit pas assez souvent – à moins que ce soit voulu ? – enfin bref. Faudrait qu'on se taille une bouffe. Tu me parlerais de Sai, Sakura et Kakashi, et moi je te parlerai de Lee, Neji et Gai. Je suis sûrs qu'on pourrait tenir un après-midi entier dessus !  
>Je t'ai trouvé un cadeau tellement spécial que je l'ai scellé dans le parchemin pour éviter les embêtements. T'inquiète, c'est un sceau tout à fait standard. C'est juste que… c'est assez spécial.<em>

_Figure-toi que l'autre jour, je croise ton sensei, Kakashi, en train de farfouiller dans des archives. Moi, j'y étais pour une raison tout à fait ennuyeuse. Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit que c'était un boulot de routine. Mais voilà, j'ai regardé deux secondes – faut dire qu'il m'a pas mise dehors à coup de sandales – et figure-toi qu'on est tombé sur les noms de tes parents._

_Bon sang j'espère qu'on n'a pas fait de boulette, hein ? Enfin Kakashi-sensei a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout, et il m'a dit que tu savais déjà qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Mais grâce à ça, j'ai réussi à te dégoter quelque chose de sympa, et aussi avec un coup de main de ton chouette professeur._

_Ça appartenait à ton père._

_Kakashi-sensei a dit qu'il n'était pas simple de s'en servir comme ton père s'en servait, mais d'un autre côté ça peut tout aussi bien rester ton outil fétiche, je sais pas… enfin de toute façon ça te revient de droit, alors si un type vient te demander des comptes, tiens-lui tête jusqu'à ce que j'arrive et on lui casse la gueule à deux._

_C'est peut-être précieux, dangereux ou alors peut-être que les shinobis en charge de ça tiennent à ce que ça reste rangé, mais c'est à toi._

_Encore JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE bonhomme !_

Il avait parcouru les lignes de plus en plus vite et c'est le cœur battant qu'il repoussa d'un seul coup le rouleau en gardant de l'autre main le début du papier, laissant ainsi la suite se dérouler sans plus attendre et révéler un sceau somme toute basique. Il fit libérer son contenu et se retrouva face à un kunai spécial. Il avait deux pointes plus petites supplémentaires, de part et d'autre de la grande et centrale.

Le souffle plus court, il le prit plus doucement en main. Il le manipula délicatement pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures, en soupeser le poids, en apprécier la couleur…

Ça avait _vraiment_ appartenu à son père ?

« Yo ! »

Il sursauta à peine et se retourna, encore choqué, pour voir une tête de Kakashi dépasser du mur pour être visible par la porte donnant sur le balcon. Naruto avait oublié de la fermer depuis qu'il était allé récupérer ses cadeaux planqués.  
>Le Kakashi avança doucement, en esquivant la porte entrebâillée comme si la toucher aurait ajouté du désordre à la pièce. Après tout, il entrait dans l'appartement de son élève où se battaient un gâteau aux énormes chandelles toujours allumées, sur une nouvelle table repliable, un Naruto assis entre elle et la table de sa cuisine, débordant de cadeaux et de papier cadeau étalés sur elle et autour de l'habitant, c'est-à-dire par terre où s'étaient déjà éparpillées préalablement moult confettis, tandis qu'une grenouille observait attentivement le nouvel arrivant comme s'il eut quelque chose de suspect.<p>

« Ah, je vois que tu as reçu tous tes cadeaux, on dirait… il t'en reste un à déballer ? »

Naruto jeta un œil à la table avant de reporter son attention sur son kunai : « Chôji. Poêle et condiments.

-Ah, d'accord. Et… visiblement, tu fais connaissance avec le cadeau de Tenten… Elle a dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

Naruto se contenta de tapoter le papier déroulé à côté de lui et continua d'examiner son étrange cadeau.  
>Un nœud de plus en plus serré lui tordait l'estomac.<p>

« Hm… je vois. Bon, saches aussi que je te soutiens si jamais quelqu'un essaye de te reprendre ça, mais je doute que ça ne t'arrive. Alors, ça va, sinon ? »

Il attendit un peu avant de hausser une épaule, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« J'imagine… prends ton temps pour t'occuper de tout ça. Bon, je t'ai apporté un truc, d'ac' ? Je le lasse…. Disons, sur la table, avec le reste. Ne t'embête pas avec ça, ce n'est que de la paperasse, ça peut attendre. Occupes-toi-en quand tu auras du temps pour toi à la maison. D'accord ?

-Hm.

-Super. Bon, je te laisse. Et oublie pas tes bougies, la cire va commencer à dégouliner. »

Naruto hocha légèrement la tête, observant encore le kunai à trois dents, apparemment subjugué.

Son père… quelque chose de son père…  
>Bordel, si seulement on lui avait laissé plus que ça ! Qu'il en sache un peu plus… les gens ne se rendent pas compte, pensait Naruto, mais connaître ses "racines", ça peut parfois tourner à l'obsession.<br>Fatigué par la frustration que provoquait en lui le kunai, ainsi que tout le jeu de questions-réponses qu'il apportait (Comment son père se servait-il de ce kunai ? Comment l'a-t-il eu ? Est-ce qu'il l'a conçu lui-même ? Qu'est-ce qui le rend si spécial ? ) il reposa la lame et reprit le mot de Tenten.

Tenten qui avait récupéré ça comme une grande, sans doute avec le même taux de légalité que pour Hinata et Shikamaru, Tenten qui avait eu l'aide secourable d'un Kakashi aux prises avec des papiers… des papiers sur son père et sa mère…

Kakashi qui venait de passer le voir, tout ça pour déposer… De la paperasse ?

« Non… »

Il s'était levé d'un bond sous l'œil critique de la grenouille, manquant de s'étaler alors qu'il s'emparait d'un épais paquet et revenait au sol, assis, pour en défaire le papier qui enveloppait la paperasse, et défaire les liens, pour tomber sur un amas de dossiers divers aux chemises cartonnées variées, aux papiers parfois mélangés ou mal rangés, des notes manuscrites, des fiches rectilignes, des images, de tout, de tout… qui s'était un peu éparpillé.

Soudain, il se mit à chercher une note. Y'en avait forcément une. Une note. Putain, une note ! Ils l'avaient pas tous emmerdés à lui faire des kilos de note pour que maintenant on la lui fasse pas, bordel ! Une n…

La note. Un peu plus brouillonne que celle de ses amis, mais avec un air d'efficacité plus élevé.

_Yo ! C'est encore moi !_

_Je suppose que je te dois des explications. Essayons de faire court.  
>Cela fait très longtemps que je me dis : quand est-ce que tu sauras pour ta famille ? Il faudra bien que ça arrive un jour. Et décidément, j'étais le seul disposé à m'y coller.<em>

_Plutôt que de te donner un mot stupide à ce sujet, avec noms et prénoms, je suis allé chercher tout ce que Konoha a bien pu recenser au sujet de tes parents. Tout ce que Konoha a pu garder qui signifie quelque chose à leur propos. Heureusement que ton cher sensei est respecté, il peut mettre son nez presque partout.  
>Tsunade-sama a été assez coopérative, elle aussi.<em>

_Alors voilà tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur ton père et ta mère, que j'ai eu la chance de connaître tous deux._

_Quant à Tenten, elle m'a surpris en pleines fouilles. Bêtement, tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire quand elle a vu "Uzumaki", c'est répondre : « ah ben ça alors ! » comme le dernier des abrutis. Déformation professionnelle, j'imagine. Enfin, je me suis rattrapé, elle a farfouillé un peu elle aussi, très curieuse, et a trouvé intéressant d'aller te chercher un des kunais de ton père. Je suppose que sans un coup de pouce de ma part elle ne s'en serait pas sortie mais elle a remué ciel et terre pour y parvenir, c'était impressionnant. Je m'assurerai que tu l'aie reçu avant de devoir déballer ça…_

_Si elle ne te l'a pas dit, un tel kunai est effectivement assez particulier. Seul ton père en utilisait de tels. De plus, il les a conçus lui-même. Ils sont déjà plus utiles au combat que des kunais standard rien qu'à leur forme, mais ton père s'en servait aussi pour la technique qui lui a valu son surnom d'éclair jaune de Konoha. Le secret du déplacement instantané se trouve là. Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus, peut-être que je serais à même de comprendre cette technique et de te l'enseigner. Pour ta part, je ne serais pas surpris que tu arrives avec le temps à la maîtriser malgré sa complexité : tu as toujours été un élève épatant._

_Alors voilà. Il n'y a jamais eu de moment propice pour te donner tout ça, mais d'un autre côté il était temps de s'y mettre._

_Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto. Et n'oublie pas que là-haut, tes parents sont extrêmement fiers de toi._

Il lâcha la note et recula un peu, son dos touchant une des pattes d'une table, ses bras devant son visage et la vue totalement brouillée.

Voilà, c'était fait. Il avait pris le temps de _bien_ respirer toute la journée, de garder son calme, de ne pas perdre son sang-froid, mais voilà. Cette enflure de Kakashi l'avait fait craquer.

Il resta immobile pendant ce qui sembla une éternité. Peut-être bien une heure, sans bouger, avec la tête en ébullition et sans perdre son temps à s'essuyer le visage.

Bon sang, pourvu qu'aucun idiot ne repasse par chez lui pour le voir renifler comme ça.

* * *

><p>« Sai ? »<p>

Sai tourna la tête, absolument pas comme un enfant pris en faute, alors que Kakashi-sensei l'avait clairement repéré en plein espionnage. Il était posté sur un toit d'un bâtiment voisinant celui de Naruto, lui-même à son domicile, le lendemain des festivités. Sai pouvait l'y voir par la porte ouverte qui donnait sur l'extérieur ainsi que par les fenêtres avec une certaine aisance. Il avait l'angle de vue d'un aigle, mais d'un aigle épris de dessin. Kakashi vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« On peut savoir ce que tu mijotes ?

-J'observe.

-Tu l'observes ?

-Oui.

-Et depuis quand ?

-Une heure du matin. J'étais curieux. J'essaye de comprendre. Ce n'est pas du voyeurisme, je suis un simple observateur.

-Du voyeurisme, tiens. Et pourquoi tiens-tu à te justifier ?

-On m'a dit que ce que je faisais ressemblait à du voyeurisme, une fois. J'ai cherché dans un dictionnaire la définition exacte et ce n'est pas exactement ce que je fais.

-Ce que tu fais s'apparente à quoi, dans ce cas ?

-Ce que je fais s'apparente plus à de l'observation scientifique. J'essaye de comprendre l'humain.

-Bon courage. Surtout avec ce spécimen. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait depuis une heure du matin ?

-Il lit des dossiers. Il les étale sur le plancher et les parcours les uns après les autres, il les pose avec un ordre qui a l'air d'avoir du sens pour lui. Pour moi c'est un fouillis mais j'ai pu constater que chaque chose avait sa place, du moins pendant plusieurs minutes.

-D'accord… Et il a fait ça jusqu'à quand ?

-Jusqu'à quatre heures, il a fait une pause, il est parti aux toilettes, il est allé boire, il a essayé d'aller se reposer dans le canapé avec un drap et un livre sur les yeux, puis il est revenu une demi-heure plus tard pour balayer quelques confettis qui n'étaient pas recouverts par les cadeaux et leurs emballages. Il a mangé une bouchée de gâteau, il s'est arrêté une minute pour regarder le gâteau et a soufflé ses bougies. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes de remplir les soucoupes et faire dégouliner la cire sur le gâteau…

-C'eut été dommage, en effet. Et après ?

-Il a repris les dossiers un peu avant cinq heures, juste après avoir mis un sac dans le frigo. Il l'a ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard pour se le poser sur la tête, et le déplacer sur le visage.

-Ah, une poche de froid.

-On dirait.

-Et maintenant ?

-Comme vous voyez, il a terminé de ranger et a mangé du gâteau… Il s'est occupé de réunir les cadeaux sur son lit, dans sa chambre, avant de jeter les papiers inutiles et balayer tous les confettis, préparer ce qui semble être des factures sur la table de sa cuisine, déballer une casserole restée là pour la ranger dans un tiroir, les épices ensuite…

-C'est très complet, comme rapport.

-Puis il est sorti prendre l'air, faire quelques courses et pendant que le jour commençait à se lever, il est retourné s'occuper des cadeaux en traînant beaucoup.

-…

-…

-Et dis-moi, Sai, tu as vu ce qu'il pensait de ton cadeau ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'avais pas emballé. Je ne sais même pas s'il l'a ouvert.

-Il n'y a pas touché ?

-S'il l'a fait, c'était avant que je n'arrive. Mais j'ai des doutes.

-Ah ? »

Kakashi se rapprocha de lui pour profiter de son angle de vue, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un angle de tir. Naruto était assis dans sa chambre, par terre, devant le tiroir du bas d'une large commode. Il y installait des cadeaux diverses et variés : comme des papiers, une boîte d'un produit chimique, un carnet sur quelque chose de petit et blanc… Des bandelettes soigneusement pliées, aurait-on dit, ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin et une pile de dossiers empilés en vrac mais reliés de quelques cordons.

Kakashi ne vit pas le kunai de Minato, cependant.

Sai et Kakashi virent alors le carnet à dessins passer entre ses mains, s'ouvrir sans préavis, les pages tourner !... Il l'ouvrait enfin, feuilletait visiblement sans s'arrêter, cherchant abstraitement quelque chose.

« Sai ? »

Ce dernier avait la mine un peu sombre. « Je sais.

-Comment ?

-Ce n'est pas son truc.

-Quoi donc ?

-L'art. Les petites choses subtiles ou juste décoratives… Il préfère quand c'est plus… concret.

-En quoi ce n'est pas concret ? » Avisa Kakashi. En voyant le visage de Sai se tendre doucement, il reporta son attention sur son élève et le vit passer ses doigts le long de certaines pages, usant de son chakra pour les sectionner proprement à leur base.

« Et j'ai dû toucher un sujet trop sensible. » Termina Sai.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que… voilà, parce que ce carnet se retrouve au fond d'un tiroir sans plus de cérémonie et que les pages les plus compromettantes vont à la poubelle. » Constata Sai en soupirant un peu alors que Naruto, quelques feuilles à la main, partait dans la cuisine.

Kakashi l'observa passer devant la poubelle sans s'y arrêter, se pencher vers un sac de courses et en sortir précautionneusement autant de cadres qu'il n'avait d'images.

« …Sai ? »

Ce dernier reporta donc son attention sur l'adolescent et le vit faire, le regarda faire sans rien dire, sans un mot. Tandis que Naruto signait chaque oeuvre du nom de son auteur.

* * *

><p>« Oy, Naruto-kun ! »<p>

Naruto se laissa rattraper par un Iruka pressé.

« Désolé de t'attraper comme ça, c'est assez urgent : Konohamaru, Udon et Moegi partent en mission et il a été décidé que tu les accompagnerais.

-C'est pas Ebisu-sensei qui devrait ?

-Il a déjà été réquisitionné ailleurs, on ne peut pas le faire revenir. Konohamaru et ses coéquipiers t'expliqueront les détails en route, mais il faut que tu partes maintenant… » Conclut Iruka avec un air désolé.

Il observa un Naruto silencieux, étrangement calme, qui regardait les bâtiments dans la rue.

« Ça va ?

-Oui. Ça va.

-… Oh, je devrais pas, avec le retard que vous avez déjà, mais… tiens.

-Hm ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là hier, j'avais tellement de choses à faire que j'ai même failli oublier ! » Se lamentait Iruka. Naruto soupesait la pochette kraft : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre ! » L'invita Iruka, avec un gentil sourire. Naruto, toujours calme mais tout de même curieux, ouvrit la pochette et fit tomber dans sa main un petit cahier. Il l'ouvrit au début et lut l'écriture d'Iruka lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Voyant que Naruto en demeurait muet, il confirma. « Tout ce dont je me souviens à ton sujet de l'académie est là-dedans. Trié par chapitres, avec les phrases stupides, les canulars et les accidents ou les petits faits divers, même des bonus. Comme certains commentaires en salle des professeurs que tu n'as jamais entendus. De quoi faire rire un dépressif nerveux. Tout est là.

-Mais ça a dû te prendre un temps fou !

-Oui, c'est vrai mais ça m'a bien occupé aussi.

-Mais pourquoi ça en particulier ?...

-Ah… c'est… c'est juste que tout ça est tellement loin. Parfois je regrette cette époque où toi et tes amis pouviez être insouciants.

-Ah ?

-Toi en particulier.

-Ah bon ?

-C'est bizarre, hein ? Avant je passais mon temps à te hurler dessus et finalement je me retrouve à ressasser ces vieux souvenirs.

-Bah, tu me diras, recouvrir les murs de papier toilette mouillé c'est quand même plus festif et moins dangereux que de se lancer des kunais au visage… » Iruka s'était illuminé au milieu de sa phrase : « Ah, mais je le savais, que j'avais oublié un truc ! Cette histoire de papier toilette... Quoi ? »

Naruto, le visage fendu d'un agréable sourire et les épaules secouées d'un rire presque silencieux, répondit en attrapant les épaules d'Iruka pour les serrer contre lui.

« Oh… »

* * *

><p>« Bah alors, les gosses, on se compte les ch'veux ? »<p>

Les trois genins se retournèrent soudainement, surpris. Konohamaru rétorqua tout aussi fort :

« T'es en r'tard, baka !

-Toi-même, c'est vous qui m'avez prévenu à la bourre, personne m'a informé de quoi que ce soit avant ces deux dernières minutes !

-Tu viens d'arriver ? » Demandait Moegi. « Tu as eu le temps de passer chez toi ?

-Oui, et non, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut sur moi.

-Ah bon, t'es sûr ? » (il faut dire que Naruto marchait les mains dans les poches et semblait désarmé)

« Bah de ce qu'Iruka a bien voulu dire, y'en a pour une petite journée, rang B. Alors j'ai ce qu'il faut sur moi. »

Perplexe, les trois genins firent la moue et s'abstinrent de demander ce qu'il avait sous ses vêtements.

« Alors, on me raconte les détails ? » Demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils partaient sans se presser, le grand les mains dans les poches, la petite les bras croisés, les quat-zieux les bras ballants et le dernier les mains derrière la tête.

Naruto était parfaitement équipé. Il était même armé jusqu'aux dents.

Un gris-gris surpuissant caché au poignet, un unique kunai au besoin, une marque Nara dans le pire des cas, des bandelettes déjà mises, une grenouille qui, sans qu'il le sache, le surveillait de loin, un peu de lecture au besoin et des petits mots pleins la tête.

_Jusque-là, tu as toujours dû te battre pour avoir quelque chose. Il serait peut-être temps que ça te tombe dessus!  
>J'espère juste avoir trouvé quelque chose qui te fasse plaisir…<br>_Encore Joyeux Anniversaire, Naruto-chan !__

_Un jour, on te fera manger à la maison, que tu saches ce que c'est que de la bonne bouffe._  
><em>Profites bien de tes dix-sept ans, ça dure pas bien longtemps, à peine dans les 300 jours...<em>

_Les fêtes de ce genre... ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, que je doive y participer ou en être le sujet, mais sache tout de même qu'avec mon accord ou non, ma famille a toujours fêté mon anniversaire.  
>Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi une andouille dans ton genre échapperait à la règle. N'est-ce pas?<em>

_Un peu de respect pour toi-même, merde!_ _Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça et si même moi je le dis, c'est que t'es au top niveau !  
>Passe un bon anniversaire, même si c'est le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais fêté!<em>

_Faut savoir faire attention quand on repousse ses limites, hein ? Je sais de quoi je parle et toi aussi !  
>Je te souhaite un Bon Anniversaire, et je te dis merci !<em>

_J'ai cru qu'il fallait que j'apprenne de toi et que je serre les dents, alors qu'on aurait pu se serrer les coudes. D'un autre côté, le résultat n'est pas si mal.  
>Sois juste heureux, tu en as aussi le droit même si tu veux rester fort.<br>C'est normal de vivre dans un foyer sûr, tu sais ?  
>Bienvenue chez toi.<em>

_Je n'ignore pas que tu es la seule âme qui vive dans cet appartement. Alors en voilà une qui ne te fera pas l'affront de mourir de faim lorsque tu partiras en mission. Au moins ça égayera ton domicile, j'imagine que c'est toujours ça de fait de ma part.  
>Voilà.<em>

_Avec ça tu devrais te sentir un petit peu mieux dans ta maison. Chez soi, c'est censé être un petit nid douillet, non ?  
>Allez, bon anniversaire, mon grand. Reste tout comme tu es, même si on dit souvent le contraire, on t'adore comme ça !<em>

_Par contre t'attends pas à quelque chose du même style l'an prochain. Je vais redescendre à un niveau normal.  
>On va dire que c'est pour rattraper tous les anniversaires loupés…<br>Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto.  
>Passe à la maison, un de ces jours. Que je <em>_t'écla... que je__ t'apprenne le Shôgi._

_Je crois que j'ai assez parlé, les autres ont écrit à peu près autant de choses si je calcule bien.  
>Alors.<br>Comme disent les gens normaux : Joyeux Anniversaire. Et  
>Franchement je m'excuse si je fais tellement de choses de travers mais j'aimerais vraiment t'y voir.<em>

_C'est peut-être précieux, dangereux ou peut-être que les shinobis en charge tiennent à ce que ça reste rangé, mais c'est à toi.  
>Encore JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE bonhomme !<em>

_Il n'y a jamais eu de moment propice pour te donner tout ça, mais d'un autre côté il était temps de s'y mettre.  
>Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto. Et n'oublie pas que là-haut, tes parents sont extrêmement fiers de toi.<em>

_Parfois je regrette cette époque où toi et les autres enfants pouviez être insouciants.  
>C'est bizarre, hein ? Avant je passais mon temps à te hurler dessus et finalement je me retrouve à ressasser ces vieux souvenirs.<br>Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto. Prends soin de toi.  
>Et si jamais un jour, tu as l'impression que tout va mal… Ne lâche rien. Accroche-toi. On sera là pour te soutenir.<br>Parce que tu n'as plus assez de doigts pour compter tous les gens qui t'aiment._

* * *

><p>(A angel fantasy: Bouhouhou, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, c'est trop mignon !<br>Et enfin bouclé ! Allez, je sais pas exactement la date de parution de Naruto, mais aujourd'hui, pour moi, Naruto a 15 ans ! Alors joyeux anniversaire, mon héros ! Et joyeux anniversaires à vous deux ! Puissiez-vous trouver le bonheur dans toutes les petites choses de la vie !)

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

« Et donc il sera jugé demain pour son petit trafic. Les habitants sont très contents du boulot.

-Je vois. Eh ben parfait, c'était une journée bien employée. Profitez de votre soirée. » Les salua Tsunade pendant qu'ils s'autorisaient à repartir. Alors que Naruto allait franchir la porte en dernier, il entendit soudainement Tsunade le rappeler, d'une façon étrange qui laissait penser qu'elle avait la trouille de se faire repérer par d'éventuelles autres personnes dans le couloir (ou juste l'équipe de Konohamaru). Naruto lui refit face alors qu'elle cavalait littéralement dans sa direction à pas de loups. Elle se pencha pour vérifier promptement les deux côtés du couloir et bourra une bouteille dans les mains d'un Naruto perplexe à qui elle donna une tape sur l'épaule : « Tiens ! Joyeuses Pâques ! Et bonne cuite ! »

Et elle referma la porte.  
>Naruto lut "Saké".<br>"Attention, manipuler avec précaution, risque d'explosion."

« **_Hein ?!_** »

* * *

><p>(Fin) (oui, maintenant y'a plus rien après!) (Sauf si vous voulez une suite)<p>

* * *

><p>Ah, voilà, ma première publication de fic Naruto, un ENORME one-shot, j'ai pas pu faire plus court U_U j'ai eu énormément de mal à trouver les derniers cadeaux quand j'ai du faire une liste mais le final est tout à fait satisfaisant de mon point de vue. Les derniers mots de la lettre de Kakashi m'émeuvent à chaque fois même si c'est moi qui les ait écrits (pathétique)<p>

Je ne savais pas que je commencerait mes opus Naruto par ça mais c'est pas mal, vu que la série est finie, une fic anniversaire, c'est bien. De base c'était un cadeau pour fêter mes un ans d'amitié avec deux fanfiqueurs ou lecteurs de fanfic: Angel et Flavien (coucouuu!) mais c'est aussi devenu la fanfic anniversaire Naruto.

Merci Masashi pour tous ces moments et pour l'impact que tu as eu sur ma personne!  
>Merci pour cette fin même si tout le monde la critique!<p>

Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à me dire que mes autres fanfics Naruto vont mettre quelques années avant de voir le jour (ouiiiin!)

Tchô les gens! Si vous êtes encore là bien sûr. Tant qu'à faire, une pitite review? genre deux-trois mots pour me dire ce qui vous a pas plut. ça me fera toujours quelque chose à voir, une main sur le menton, en faisant "hummm" de cet air de connaisseur U_U


End file.
